Your Ace
by snow-shuriken
Summary: Au-ish: Ace of Aces cam and disappeared like the sun after the J.S incident. now years has passed and the news of 'Ace of Aces' had became a rumor, can the Instructor of Riot Force 6 keep her secret to the famed Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown? find out!
1. Chapter 1: Ace of Aces

**Authors note: Hello! first time writing a fanfiction on my own and i am currently addicted to the MGLN series. as the rest of you i am a NanoFate fan. -smile- so now i'm going to try my luck in fanfiction. so basically, this story disregarded the Precia Testarossa incident and Nanoha being involved in the 'book of Darkness' incident. This story is Au-ish so apologies if i may lead you to confusion. peace ('-')Y**

**Oh! i don't own MGLN~ so no lawsuits or something like that, this is purely fanbased. thank you.**

**summary: Ace of Aces cam and disappeared like the sun after the J.S incident. now years has passed and the news of 'Ace of Aces' had became a rumor, can the Instructor of Riot Force 6 keep her secret to the famed Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown? find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> **Ace of Aces**

A few years ago, a mad scientist, together with his minions, had threatened the city of midchilda and invoked the Time Space Administration Bureau to battle him. The TSAB called upon their talented and high-ranking mages and deployed them to battle the mad scientist. They are called the Riot Force 6. The battle lasted for days as the mad scientist named Jail Scaglietti had armies that dealt with the mages of Riot Force 6 and followers that can be in part to AA class mages. The mages dealt with the 'Numbers', which are the trusted followers of Jail and everyone engaged in fierce and hurtful battles. Bodies wounded, powers drained and hearts crushed, everyone fought to stop Jail's maniac plans to control the world.

The story has been cut off by a gasp from a little girl with heterochromatic eyes. Her eyes welled up of tears as she listens to the storyteller tell the story of 'J.S incident'. Her small arms clutched on the body pillow and her head hung on the pillow. "Aunti Hayate, did your team stopped that scary man?" the child of 10 years old, asked the storyteller. She knew that her Aunt Hayate lead the ground forces, Riot Force 6 and the fact that Hayate is a SS class mage without limiters.

The storyteller, a brunette wearing a brown military like uniform, smiled at the child and patted her head gently. Her smile is sweet and her hand atop of the child is gentle as a feather. "Fear not Vivio, TSAB stopped Jail's plan and the proof is that we live happily today." Hayate assured the child, stroking her blond hair.

Vivio nodded her head and beamed Hayate a childish smile that made the brunette smile aswell. "Ne, ne! This is when the 'Ace of Aces' came and beat the scary man right auntie? I really like her! Aswell as Enforcer Harlaown!" she asked enthusiastically.

The brunette leaned back on the headrest of the child's bed and closed her eyes as if she is trying to remember the past. The loud explosions, screams and the smell of dust, blood, sweat, tears and fire came to her memory. She took a deep sigh and looked at the small screen before her. A blurred picture of a woman, carrying a golden staff with a spear-like tip, is present upon the child's inquisitive fervor. The picture can only view the color of the staff and clothing as the fire along the battlefield covered the view of the woman's features aswell as the white mask that shielded the woman's face. A small smirk crept to Hayate's face as she touched the screen tenderly. "Well, rumor has it that the 'Ace of Aces' gave the 'Numbers' quite a beating which gave the Riot Force 6 to have the upper hand and finally put Jail Scaglietti behind bars.' She paused and changed the screen's image on a large pink beam. "Her power shook the very world from its strong magical power which Admiral Harlaown stated that the strength maybe of S+ rank mage." Hayate chuckled and changed the screen to a small news article that mentioned of the disappearance of the called 'Ace of Aces'. Tons of articles came to view and filled the small screen. "A lot have thought that the 'Ace of Aces' is just a false figure and that TSAB just made her up. Some said she is a being of another world since no one has ever seen such person in battle before, and some have thought she is a goddess." _'The goddess of war that is.'_ Now Hayate laughed, thinking of the speculations of those who heard the news about the famed 'Ace of Aces' and making stories

Lying down in her bed, Vivio looked up on her galaxy themed ceiling and sighed happily. "I want to meet her and have mama meet her aswell. I bet mama will like her." She said with a tired look as she continues to stare at the ceiling full of constellations. She heard her auntie chuckle again and she opted to turn and grab hold of her aunt's slim waist and nuzzle her head on her aunt's sides. "Auntie Hayate, I love you." The child cooed, feeling the sandman doing its magic on her. She let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to her aunt.

A slight sigh and a warm smile graced Hayate's features and she bent down to give the child a kiss on her temple. "I love you too sweetie. Now time to sleep since you have classes tomorrow. Your mama is still training our forwards until later so I'll just call for Zafira to be beside you, alright?" she asked the child which responded by a tired nod. She giggled a bit, released herself from the tight hug of the child, replacing herself to a small bunny stuff toy before leaving the room. The hydraulics wheezed quietly as the steel door closed behind her and she saw before her a blue-furred wolf sitting and wagging its tail. "Ara, I guess you heard us Zafira. Please watch over Vivio for us?" she asked the wolf and patted his head.

"Ofcourse Mistress. Please excuse me." The wolf mentally spoke to his master and walked towards the automatic door to watch over the child.

Hayate stretched her arms up high and yawned a bit. She had a rough day but watching over Vivio was always relaxing for her and she knows that the child's mother is the same. She blinked. Speaking of the child's mother, she can't wait to tell Nanoha how her child wanted her to meet the 'Ace of Aces'. "Nanoha will definitely laugh at the thought of pairing her mama to the 'Ace of Aces'." She laughed a little louder as she walked towards her office.

* * *

><p>"No one knew who the famed 'Ace of Aces' is or to why she even came to fight in the J.S incident. The Riot Force 6 claimed neither knowledge nor any connection to the mysterious heroine. Everyone who were at the incident has been astonished at the power of the said woman but not once did they even saw what she looked like." A sigh. "'Ace of Aces', who are you…?" a soft voice asked to no one. The sight of the bright full moon illuminated the feminine figure of a certain woman with long blond hair and wine colored eyes. Her body, hugged by a black nightdress, leaned forward to the railings as she stared at the moon from her balcony and calmly took the evening wind into tranquility. Fate Testarossa Harlaown, or as everyone in TSAB call her Enforcer Harlaown, stared at the stars and raised her slender hand to the sky and imagined of grabbing hold onto one of the twinkling rocks. "That day marked a lot to me. You have saved me but you never gave me the chance to even thank you." Another sigh. "Just who are you, miss 'Ace of Aces'…" she mused, looking at the far distance and saw the streaks of pink and blue colliding together.<p>

She recognized the clashing streaks as the StarS team. Knowing the colors, she can bet that it was another late night training from instructor Takamachi, the 'White Devil' as everyone stated. She shivered involuntarily. She had never encountered the StarS captain for more than a few minutes or some glances whenever she passes by the training grounds of Long Arch. She can bet that it's due to the fact that the instructor has been with the Riot Force 6 for 6 months now while she had been with them for 5 years and usually out on a mission or hanging out with Erio and Caro, her somewhat adoptive siblings. She sighed and stared at the dancing lights. She wondered who Takamachi is.

Along the time she served in TSAB, she never encountered the brown haired female along missions or even official events. She ran some investigations regarding the new instructor but none out of the ordinary is taken into account. It is clear that the instructor is Hayate Yagami's cousin, as stated by Hayate herself and was living in the 'non-administrated world #97' which Hayate once lived before with her knights. Adding the reason to why she never encountered the girl in Mid. Her brother, Chrono Harlaown, had stated that the world was a little advance than MidChilda and Takamachi herself had grew up there for half of her life. She wondered what they said instructor did along the other half as she can see that an orange one has joined the clashing lights. She recognized it as the StarS 4, Teana Lanster. After a few minutes, only the glyph of bright pink remained airborne.

"Captain Nanoha Takamachi…?" she asked to no one, taking a deep breath and pushed herself off the railings as her crimson orb focused on the now disappearing pink light.

* * *

><p>Sweat ran down her forehead as she landed on the metal platform gracefully before her tired students who slumped on the platform, exhausted. Her golden staff reverting back to the small crimson jewel after she smiled at it and the device answering back in a polite manner of thanks. She smiled at the two students who panted and complained about the hard training. "Nice work, Subaru, Tea. Your teamwork is nicely planned but I recommend that you use less power from the beginning Subaru. You need to measure up what your opponent's power is." She lectured the short-haired blunette who just apologized to her. She turned to the light-orange haired female who sighed deeply and complained how her tactics didn't even landed a scratch on their instructor's barrier jacket. The instructor, bent down to Tea's level and patted the girl on the head. "Always make plans, ten-steps ahead. Now, you and Subaru should go back to your rooms now. Tomorrow, you will train with the Lightning team." She dismissed the two which they gladly obliged and left her to tend with the training area. She giggled and made her way to the platform podium and typed in the keys for the training area to be programmed for the nextday and shut down for the night. [Master, time check 22:40.] The device stated to her that snapped her out of her focused typing on the training plans for the next day. She looked at the flying red gem and nodded her head to indicate she was going to shut the training machine down for the night.<p>

"It seems you have recovered well, Nanoha." The voice sounded gentle and concerned. Nahona, the instructor of Riot Force 6, turned around and saw her superior, smiling at her.

"Ah, it's a start. I was hospitalized for a year Hayate, and seeing how I am today is much more of a relief than not to be able to fly." Nanoha explained, laughing a little. She walked towards Hayate and offered her to walk with her back to the base.

Hayate walked side by side with Nanoha and they talked about the forward's training progress. She was proud how her forwards have improved a lot due to Nanoha's guidance and the establishment of the StarS and Lightning team in her command. She gestured for them to have a dinner since she knew Nanoha haven't eaten yet and she have to tell the reddish haired captiain about her daughter's small dream. Upon arriving at the galley of the base, it wasn't much of a surprise to see those who were dining in suddenly stopped on whatever they were doing and gave the new comers a welcoming salute. Hayate is the commander of the force and Nanoha is one of their captains. She dismissed them and let them continue their meals as they too ordered their dinner and sat down by the corner of the galley, away from anyone hoping to eavesdrop on them.

Redhead took a bite of her food and looked at Hayate with an inquiring grin. "So, I hope Vivio didn't bother you too much. She can be a handful at times and travelling from here to my home can be quite disturbing." She asked her surperiorin concern which was only dismissed by a small wave of her hand. "It's aright Nanoha-chan. I love to see my little niece anyway and its only a ten minute ride from here to your house." The brunette assured her that gave her a relief sigh as they continue to have their dinner.

"You know Vivio had suddenly profess that you need someone on your lives. Like another 'Mama'." Hayate said non-chalantly, making Nanoha almost choke on her dinner and look at her in a surprised manner. Hayate chuckled a bit and nodded her head to prove she wasn't lying, well just straight forward than how Vivio had put it. "But she do want the 'Ace of Aces' meet you. Makes you laugh really." She informed Nanoha.

The StarS captain was taken aback to what she heard. Not the fact of meeting the 'Ace of Aces' but rather the part of Vivio meeting the said figure. She was dead sure that the 'Ace of Aces' is long forgotten to the point that the J.S incident became confidential to TSAB officials only. "Mou~ Vivio really have tough demands. She does know that the 'Aces of Aces' is a woman.". She never did told her daughter about the 'types' of love and her own preferences. "And I thought she will warm up to Yuuno-kun." She pouted and wiped some morsels of her dinner from the sides of her mouth.

"But that didn't work since she thinks Yuuno as her uncle. So how are you even doing here at RF6? I hope that you are not getting bored." Hayate looked around and saw no one in perimeter that could hear them and even any electronic device that can grab hld of their conversation. "I kept all information to minimal but I think the Lightning team captain didn't take the whole bait of you being normal." She said to the StarS captain.

Nanoha tilted her head and tried to remember who the Lightning team captain is. She blushed a little remembering the beautiful blond that she encountered a few months ago when Hayate introduced her to the whole Riot Force 6. "Fate Harlaown right? Chrono-kun's little sister." She said, remembering the name of the blond. Her memories of meeting the blond is very vague as her work usually keeps her in the training grounds and getting home to Vivio is addition to her lack of knowledge on the other staff of RF6. "She leads the Lightning team together with Erio and Caro. How she not faring well on my normalcy? Hayate, I am a rank B mage. Even lower than my students. So why the sudden suspicion from your Ace?" she asked.

A smile graed Hayate's lips and her right index finger tapped on her side temple. "Let's just say she is no Enforcer for nothing." She informed Nanoha. She was aware that the Lightning captain will get the notion of Nanoha not being 'normal' as the reports says and she thought it would be fun to have atleast someone to know of the girl aside from her and her knights.

"Mou~! Now I have to watch more of my actions. Well it's not like I meet her all the time so I guess I can relax a bit and try to be friends with her to lessen the suspicion." Nanoha assured herself, finishing her dinner and washing it down with her drink. '_Though I think it would be nice to get to know more about her than just being friends with her.'_ She mentally noted, thinking of how beautiful the blond is.

"Nanoha, your way of befriend is not really..." she paused and remembered how Nanoha and Vita, one of her knights, had befriended with each other. It was more on pink and red blasts and a city block destroyed just to be friends with the small redhaired girl. "Safe in terms of writing a report. So please put it to minimal?" she looked at Nanoha with a 'try to destroy my base and you'll suffer' look. Her look at her so-called cousin was measure up by Nanoha's own 'I'll take you on anytime' look' despite of claiming to be a Rank B mage. "Hahaha, anyway, try to be up and train the forwards tomorrow around 0900 hours? I'll have Vivio be picked up by Nove and watch over her at te time being. I think Nove will train her again."

The instructor gave Hayate a quick nod, acknowledging her daughter's babysitter for the time being. She had faith in Nove to watch over her child so she was sure that Vivio will be alright. "Well knowing Nove, I bet she'll be doing more sparring than watching over Vivio. Mah~ time to get home I guess. See you tomorrow commander Yagami?" she stood up and gave Hayate a salute before leaving her.

"Tomorrow then Captain Takamachi." Hayate answered in a commanding manner, to keep up her authority on her staff. She giggled she her sights turn to some of her staff giving wolf whistles and admiring Nanoha's grace and beauty. She find it really ironic how Nanoha was still single despite of the long lines of suitors and admirers. "Hmm, maybe I should try to push Fate to her. Maybe she can put a chain on that trigger-happy devil. Fufufu." She noted, planning on how to have the tw meet up and hit it off.

* * *

><p>Somehow, a certain blond getting ready fr bed sneezed and turned to look around. "Strange, someone must've talking about me." She said, now ignoring the thought and getting to her bed t rest for the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aouthor's note: i hope I did good. just the intorduction and depending on what you guys think, i hope i can continue this without so much worry. SnowShuriken, out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Too many questions

**A/n: hello! Snow here again attempting to make a decent fanfic. oh and apologies for my grammar and English, its not my first language. :D so now for my apprciation to the reviews:**

**hinagiku13:** Wel trigger happy devil does suit Nanoha perfectly and I'm thinking of making it that way in this story

**xDVxNightfire:** hehe sorry about the flashbacks. i do hope it's still up to your liking and continue reading my fic.

**Asuka47:** thank you :3

**FrostyAsian :** yes there'll be more. Please tune in and continue reading. i hope you find this new chapter interesting too.

**EXpERieNCed :** Thanks! yeah this is AU, though not really a pro in making fics so i can only hope you fnd this good as the chapters go by..

**Eidorian999 :** oh my, i bow to your review. :) no worries not offended. yeah I know the story of Nanoha (from 1st - Vivid) and as i said, this is AU. and as far as my understanding goes, AU means alternate universe and does't really comly to the original story. so yeah, no 'Jewel Seed' incident and the 'Book of Darkness' incident. Story goes as the Ace of Aces is an unknown mage that just came to the stop Jail and disappeared without a trace. so i do wish my fic would pass your standards :) oh and i added some minor 'flasback' regarding the JS incident in this AU story. thanks and i hope ya enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Too many questions<p>

**0800hrs – warship Claudia**

"Are you saying that one of the numbers in prison escaped?" asked by a male officer wearing a black barrier jacket with spikes on the shoulder pads. He scanned the paper on his hand that stated the recent report regarding a sighting of combat cyborgs and some gadget drones, which looked like the ones, Jail had created. His brows knitted together as he read the paper. "What prison reported the jail break?" he asked to the green-haired male wearing overall white clothing.

Verossa Acous, the long time friend of the admiral of warship Claudia, Chrono Harlaown. He took a sip of the tea that he had prepared himself, knowing that his friend hadn't inherited her mother's taste in Earth's beverage. "Prison Gerda."

Chrono looked surprised when he heard the name of the prison. If he recalls correctly, one of the prisoners there belonged to the 'Numbers' naming Quattro. The girl who can be called the female-version of Jail himself in terms of personality. He sighed and rubbed his now throbbing temple. "Uno, Tre and Quattro. Those three never revealed what Jail had planned during that incident and even Jail didn't show any signs of other illegal actions. Our forces, RF6, just got there, arrested Jail for the creation of Combat Cyborgs and the start of project FATE. But the incident itself…" he gestured for the screen to appear before him and showed the article of the J.S incident and a picture of a woman in white with white half-faced mask.

"The Ace of Aces." Verossa stated, noticing the image on he screen.

"She came and left like a typhoon. Destroying Jail's base like it was a sheet of paper." Chrono said. he stared at the picture and sighed. He made sure to keep all information remained classified to anyone. Even his sister, Fate.

Being an inspector of TSAB and one of the few who have the rare skill of ancient Belka, he can tell that Chrono have a deep information on the so-called 'Ace of Aces'. "You called that young lady the 'Ace of Aces'. I know I shouldn't poke my nose and even my magic, but I would like to know why did you call her that and denied any information of hers to the public and even to TSAB itself." He said with an assurance of no one able to hear them.

The young admiral sighed again and leaned back to his chair. He closed his eyes and stopped himself from remembering his encounter to the said woman. "Her ranking, as estimated, is of S+. Lower than Lt. Col. Yagami but nuking aside, the Ace can defeat her." His voice is cold and his expression is stoic. Same expression whenever he answers confidential information.

"Well, knowing you, I know you won't leak any of your information unless its in a brink of life and death. But still, the Jail incident… I think we need to strengthen the security at Gruen." Verosaa suggested, taking another sip of his drink and smilingly offered some to Chrono. The dark-haired admiral declined and silently agreed to his plan. "We'll keep the Riot Force 6 posted. For now, make sure the imprisoned numbers are kept in tight security aswell as that madman."

* * *

><p>Fate woke up around mid-morning by a certain brunette commander. She groggily looked straight at blue eyes, gleaming of mischief. She ignored her superior and turned to her side, burying her head under her pillow. "Hayate… morning still… Out." She muffled from under the pillow. She blindly tries to wave her hand to shoo away Hayate, which she can tell is up to no good.<p>

But the commanding officer grinned and started to stir the blond enforcer awake. She poked, tapped and shook the body of Fate. Her attempts were in vain. The blond only groaned and buried herself deeper in the pillow and blanket. "Fate~ wake up! I have to ask you for a small favor!" she whined, shaking Fate's body again to the point the bed was rocking aswell.

The blond, tired from Hayate's continuous disturbance of her peaceful slumber and supposed to be dayoff, sat up with a pillow clutched between her arms and body. Her tired eyes looked at the cheerful commander and she groaned again in frustration. "Hayate.." she looked at the clock that showed '10:00AM' and frowned. "Early… Better excuse?" she asked narrowing her eyes as if piercing the RF6 commander with her Bardirche Zanber form.

"Now, now Fate don't be so grouchy. I just came by to ask for a small favor." She chuckled a bit by the look of Fate with her golden hair all disarrayed and her black nightgown showing a bit of her skin than needed to be. She can feel some flirting is needed to be done but the fact that Fate just woke up may not be a good idea.

Fate now reached by the side table, aimlessly looking for her triangular device, while keeping her glare at the smiling fox. "Bardirche…" she said in a threatening tone while still looking for her device.

A nervous laughter from the brunette commander gave Fate the notion to stop looking for her device. She held her hands up to the level of her chest and a nervous look etched on her face. Even if she is a SS rank mage, battling a newly awaken Fate on her dayoff is not a good idea aswell. "Ehehehe, easy now Fate. I was just wondering if you can take Nove's place in fetching my cute niece later in the afternoon at St. Hilde Academy of Magic? She's currently in fourth grade elementary there. I think…" she asked in haste, taking a step back incase Fate decided to 'Plasma Smasher' her out of the blond's room. She closed her eyes, waiting for any yellow blasts from her device but none came. Taking a small glance at the Lightning Captain, she was surprised to see her surprised aswell.

"You have a niece?" Fate asked, flabbergasted with her focus now on the brunette than the bed. "First you told us you have a cousin from that non-administered world, may I add that we all thought your only family is the Wolkenritter and now a niece? Next thing we knew you will be telling us that the 'Ace of Aces' is another family member of yours." Fate tried to make a joke about it which just made Hayate laugh nervously again. She raised a brow as she gave the nervous brunette a questioning look. '_She's hiding something.'_ She positioned herself on the side of her bed, slender legs now hanging at the edge of her bed and her hands fixing on her disarrayed nightgown. "Hayate, you do know that you are getting nervous. Is there something you need to tell me?" she inquired, giving the brunette a small serious glare.

Hayate laughed and gently hit Fate on the shoulder. "You're just imagining it Fate. So, you okay with watching over her?" Hayate asked again, now giving the tsundere blond a puppy pout she learned from Vivio. She noted before that Vivio's puppy pout is one of the child's powerful arsenals when it comes to gifts and favors.

Fate looked at the clock again and sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. This 'niece' of yours. I'll pick her up but tell me first, why me?"

Hayate placed an index finger above her chin and thought of a good excuse. A good excuse that won't reveal her plans for Fate and Nanoha. A minute or two later, she smiled widely at Fate and grabbed the Enforcer's hands. "Because I know Fate will not fail me as her commanding officer and I'll be comfortable knowing you are with my niece. Oh and I might add you will find this kid cute~" She gave Fate a wink which the blond only blushed.

"Okay you made your point Commander. Mind you today is my dayoff so you need to give me another one this week." Fate informed her superior, opting to prepare for the day and do Hayate's request. She didn't mind if her commander is still in the room as she went straight to her personal bathroom to take a shower and changed to a simple black slim pants and white shirt with a black hooded jacket. Plain choice of clothing for the famous Enforcer but didn't cease to show her feminine figure that can make any man or woman alike ogle at her slender body and beauty.

Fate turned to the fullbody mirror, looking to check if her choice of clothes is decent enough. Glancing at the other occupant of her room, she saw the devilish smirk on Hayate's face and it only meant that the woman enjoyed the mild show she had unintentionally provided. A sigh escaped her lips and a defeated shake of her head. "That's why RF6 is being called 'Hayate's Lesbian Army'. Am not sure if I should be thankful that I'm not romantically attracted to any of the crew in this force." she asked to her commander in a deadpanned voice. She was being sarcastic and the gag-name for their team is known to almost everyone in TSAB.

The commander of RF6 giggled and gave Fate a knowing smirk. "C'mon Fate, you know almost 85% of the crew members in my force is awe struck by your beauty and want to date you. The rest of those 15% are my knights, your two adopted siblings and Subaru." She informed the Enforcer, counting the people who are not 'romantically attracted' to Fate. "My, my Fate. You are one popular lady. Almost everyone if fawning over you." Hayate added. She corssed her arms and pretended to be upset. "No Fair! I want my own set of harem! This is my army!" she protested childishly.

"Not true!" Fate blushed. She still remember how some crew members asks her out and even Ginga Nakajima, Subaru's sister from the 108th battalion is fawning over her. She, being the nice and gentlewoman, (as Hayate once told her she is) couldn't have the heart to reject Ginga's advances. She sighed and tried to think of any other women not going gaga over her. "How about Tea? Isn't she Subaru's girlfriend? And what about you?" Fate defended herself with a frown. "Tea has a long time crush on you so she doesn't count. And as for me…" Hayate winked and gave Fate a flirting smile before leaving the blond haired Enforcer on her own, not giving an answer to her question. "HAYATE!"

* * *

><p>1530hrs, Long Arch training area. The forwards are having another punishmenttraining under their instructor and Sub-commander Vita. Well more of Vita giving them a lesson on how to evade and construct a clear and calm strategy under the multiple raid attack using Graf Eisen's Schwalbefliegen (Flying Swallow) attack. And the number or spheres had ranged from 24 – 40. This gave Tea a hard time to cover and give support to Erio asthey battle the short Loli knight. Subaru on the other hand was now under the 'Gefängnis der Magie' magic that Vita casted on her with Nanoha and Caro, and can't even telepathically communicate with her girlfriend.

"Erio! Don't get caught with her binds!" Tea shouted as she continued to shoot at Vita. She already cast 'Fake Silhouette on her an Erio but the knight quickly noticed the real from the illusions as her projectile spheres came ramming on every illusion Tea made and successfully capturing Erio when the redhead attacked Vita with his 'Speerschneiden' move.

With the only male of the forwards caught in a bind magic, Tea opted to charge her crosssmirage, emitting a burning sphere from the tip of the barrel. She hoped that the small sub commander will be hit by the straight forward magic she is about to fire, narrowing her eyes to lock on her target. To her surrise, Vita was just standing a few meters away from her, not even showing any signs of evasion. She took this chance and fired her magic. 'Variable Shoot!"

Vita awaited for the right moment and when the magic was now a meter away from her, she smirked and cast her own barrier. **[Panzerschild]** her device, Graf Eisen said, covering Vita in a red coating and shielded her from the attack. Seeing how Teana was surprised on her sudden move, she tighten her hold on her metal hammer and cocking a few cartridges and the silver sphere on the middle of the hammer gleamed. **[Gigantform]** the device chaned mode, making it grow larger and its sides turning octagonal in shape. "Giganthammer!" The short loli-knight shouted as she swung her giant ahmmer to Teana which the forward hadn't got time to dodge. by the last minute, Vita halted the attack, making her hammer a few inches away from Teana's head. "That's it for now!"

meanwhile, inside the enclosed barrier. "Tsk! You okay Aibo?" Subaru asked her device after lashing out wing road and the combination of her shield break and Knuckle duster. She tried to break her instructor's round shield with the help of Caro's Boost up spell. **[I am fine.] ** the device assured her partner. The device gleamed again and auto casted 'Protection' on Subaru as it sensed the oncoming 'Divine Shooter' spell from Raising Heart. Subaru blinked a few times upon realizing the blasts that came to her and Caro.

"Oh my, don't forget you still have an opponent Subaru." Nanoha pointed happily at Caro who is now captured by the 'hoop bind' magic, passed out. She had thee of her pink 'Divine Shooter' spheres targeted Caro and hit the pink haired girl. She giggled when Subaru surrendered to her and she motioned for Vita to release the barrier around them.

Emerging from the barrier, Nanoha saw Vita poiting Graf Eisen at Teana, who was now frowning and full of dust and some scratches. "Vita-chan?" she tried to grab Vita's attention and the small instructor looked at her and nodded her head. "Work on your evasion and reflexes when it comes to stealth attacks. And you, Erio." Vita pointed her metal hammer on the sole male in the forwards and she smirk when the guy tensed up. "Fast you may be like Fate but remember to guard up. Sheesh, your defense is still low."

Teana mumbled some incoherent annoyance from her failed battle strategy again and huffed. She glared at Subaru who was now close to Nanoha. She knew that her girlfriend admired the instructor due to the fact that Nanoha reminded her of the 'Ace of Aces'. She crossed her arms and pouted. '_Really now? Nanoha and the Ace of Aces rae just similar to their choice of color clothing and magic color. Aside from that, Nanoha is a B rank mage.' _

Caro an Erio stood side by side, watching how Vita and Nanoha are discussing their training improvement then their focus strayed to the two lovebirds who are now bickering over on how Subaru had admired Nanoha even more being a cool instructor even though the said instructor is scary in a hellish way. '_Who can even think Nanoha-san is a Rank B mage…'_ both thought of, wondering if Nanoha has any limiters placed on her. But still, they too admire their instructor. Even if she is a little-err-harsh than the normal military/navy/airforce instructor.

Subaru and Tea's small jealousy bickering came to a halt when a call from Nove suddenly interrupted them. Subaru answered the call and the voice of her little sister, Nove, came to her hearing. Sounding panicky. "Umm, Nove? You do know I'm in training with Nanoha-san…" she responded to the caller who was now sounding desperate. She nodded her head, acknowledging her little sister's explanation on the call and once Nove stated the exact reason of her call, Subaru's eyes had opened widely in shock. "You lost WHO? Nove! Seriously, don't joke about losing Vivio." Her answer caught the attention of her co-forwards and turned pale when they heard the words 'Vivio' and 'losing' used on the same sentence. "Look Nove, I care for you but that news is BAAAAD news. Seriously. If Nanoha-san found out about Vivio she-"

"Found out about what Su-ba-ru?" an icy voice had cut Subaru's continuous panic ranting and she stiffly turned around, only to see her instructor, smiling at her maniacally. And it gave her an intense goosebumps and she even heard the other forwards gasp in fear. She grabbed hold of Subaru's shoulders tightly, still smiling at the blue haired tomboy. "What did Nove say about losing Vivio?" her voice was like ice daggers that pierced Subaru on every word. Subaru looked behind Nanoha to find some

Subaru tried to step back but the hold on her shoulders and the fact that her friends already took distance at them was not a good sign. "U-umm… N-Nove Nanoha-san needs to talk to you." She said in panic, handing the communicator to Nanoha. Once she felt the grip on her loosen a bit, she took this opportunity to jump back, away from her instructor in 'White Devil' mode.

"NOVE!" Nanoha's voice caused some birds from the nearby tress to fly away and Vita, immediately calling her mistress to inform of the oncoming disaster.

* * *

><p>At a park a few kilometers away fromSt. Hilde Academy of Magic, 2 blonds are having a small bonding time while eating some ice cream. The older blond smiled at the ten year old lovingly as she watch her happily eat the cold dessert.<p>

"Vivio is it? Why were those other kids bullying you? Don't you have any friends at school?" Fate asked the child who looked up to her with a sad expression.

Vivio shook her head, denying the inquiry about her friends. "I have. But they went home already. Those boys are teasing me that's all." Vivio then continued to eat her frozen dessert.

The enforcer recalled her encounter with the child upon arriving at the school. She saw a bunch of kids ganging up on Vivio, teasing her about being an adopted child and that she doesn't have any real parents. That struck some vein to her and she opted to defend the child. To her surprise, the child wasn't even crying or even fighting back. She just stood there, taking all the insults as if it's the normal thing to her. She defended the child and lightly lectured the kids who teased the blond child. When the child looked at her, she was awestruck when a pair of heterochromatic eyes stared back at her own crimson ones. "Why didn't you react to those kids Vivio?" She asked again. The child tilted her head to the side, as if she was thinking.

"Mama said that I shouldn't fight to other kids. Especially those who are weaker than me." She said to Fate, remembering how her mother always tells her to never to fight unless needed and a stronger opponent.

"You have a weird mother Vivio. So, you're Hayate's niece eh?" the child nodded her head. "I see. So do you know who I am?" a nod of affirmation again. This time Fate smiled and patted Vivio in the head. "Then can you tell me who am I?"

The child smiled widely when she saw Fate's smile at her. "Enforcer Harlaown. Auntie Hayate told me that you are a strong mage and I really think you are cool!" her tone was full of adoration and enthusiasm. Her eyes gleamed of amazement as her mind processed that she is now talking with the famous Fate Harlaown.

Fate smiled gently. Seeing the child's gleeful smile was a relief to her. And the fact that the kid she found happened to be Hayate's niece since the RF6 commander gave her only the hint of the girl having heterochromatic eyes. She find it very luckyof her for finding the child she had no idea on how she looks aside from the coloration of the eyes or even the name as her commander had forgotten to inform her of it. "So what time does Nove take you home?"

Vivio chuckled a bit, noticing that the older blond kept asking her questions. "You ask too many question. umm, Harlaown-san. Nove always teaches me some strike arts before mama, auntie or auntie's friends come to pick me up."

Harlaown-san. Hearing the name made Fate feel uneasy when she heard it from the child. "Vivio, you can call me Fate if you want. Hmm, let me call Hayate then since its already 5." She took out her device and instructed it to contact Hayate. The device robotically obliged and contacted the head of RF6.

**[Sir contact cannot be reached. Call routing to Raising Heart.] ** Bardirche informed its master which made Fate raised a questioning brow. "Raising heart? I'm not familiar with that device." She said audibly, wondering who is the master of the device that Bardirche is contacting. She turned her attention to Vivio who tugged her shirt. "Yes?"

"That's mama's device. Can I talk to her? I'm scared she might be worried about me."

Fate gave the child an affirming nod and waited fr the master of the device to pick up the call. After a few minutes, a voice from the other line came to hearing and to Fate, the woman, assuing it is a woman since Vivio said it was her mama, sounded both angry and worried. "Um, hello?"

"Yes? I'm sorry, I'm kinda busy at the moment…" silence and cursing from the other line. "Sorry about that again. Can you call back later?"the voice was now a little calm after hearing some explosives and other female voices sounded like in a panic, groaning in pain and asking for forgiveness.

Fate, being oblivious of the current situation, was about to answer back to the master of the device when Vivio had beat her to it.

"MAMA! Calm down okay? I'm safe with Fate-san. Fate Harlaown, auntie Hayate's friend." Vivio assured the receiver of the call, sounding very cheerful.

The voice of the master of Raising Heart suddenly changed from raging concern to just plain concern. "Vivio! where are you? wait, did you say Fate Harlaown?" the tone of surprise and relieved mixed together resounded from the triangular device. there was silence yet again and a small 'eep' before the loud "HAYATE!"


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**A/N: Hello again :3 I'm glad you guys are reading my fanfiction. i do hope this update will turn out good for ya guys ;3**

**Time to thank the reviewers:**

**EXpERieNCed** : Heeya~ Thanks for liking it. Am thinking of more 'white Devil' mode in later chapters to keep up with some humor.

**Eidorian999 **: Ya offended someone? ohh... well i guess i just took your words as a challenge than a something that offensive. And sorry about grammatical errors, i don't have any beta and am scared to have one :D about your inquiry how Fate ended up in TSAB, you will know in due time. :)

**Victorpresti**: Sorry about the grammatical errors. i really have an average grade in my english classes. _ Thanks for the wait though and i give you the next chappie.

**dark-atrox**:Thank you for your compliment. i wonder if Nanoha indeed pretending to be 'B' Rank or having limiters. guess i hope you can wait to find out. :D

**Honulicious**: Yeah, everything here is almost the same as Strikers aside from Fate and Nanoha not knowing each other. All will be explained in due time i say.

**MangamanZX**: Thanks for the review. i really intended to add the fan nicknames. even what the fans gave Hayate and Fate. :D

**floire** : Updated :D hope ya like it.

**Now on with the story~! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Aftermath<p>

Vivio played with the enforcer for the time being as they wait for Hayate and Vivio's mother to fetch the child at the park. Fate can till remember the agonizing groans at the background while talking to Vivio's mother. She wondered who was the ones injured and why were they crying in pain. Deciding to leave it be for the time being, a sigh escaped her lips and played with Vivio in a way the child want it to be, sparring.

The child was sparred with Fate using strike arts while the ace enforcer only evaded and did some defense magic and evasion on the oncoming attacks of the enforcer was surprised a bit upon seeing a device being called upon from the child's bag in shape of a plush bunny. Unusual but not all surprising considering that Mariel Atenza had proposed an overcoat to devices.

The sparring was a bit fun for the blond enforcer and she have to admit, Vivio can pack a punch. The feeling of the air cuts from Vivio's missed hits can be rather dangerous if one cannot defend themselves from it. She smiled as the child panted and heaved a deep sigh. "My, you pack a punch. Who taught you strike arts Vivio?" She asked as she continues to evade each strike that Vivio throws at her. She was merely sliding from left right, jumping up or crouching down to avoid the mana covered punches and kicks.

Heterochromatic eyes gleamed of amusement as she continues to spar with one of her idols in TSAB. Her punches were dodged easily by the S+ rank mage but still her persistence didn't give her anytime to halt her attacks. "Mama, Subaru-nee and Nove taught me some modern Belka. And Nove has been my tutor in strike arts." She explained, jumping backward away from Fate. She smiled a bit and gave her idol a slight nod before lunging forward and giving the surprised enforcer a high kick.

The blond barely evaded the sudden attack and it gave her quite the impression that Vivio undergone some intense training with the combat cyborgs and her mama. She stood straight, dusted off the dirt from her clothes, and grinned at the child. "I'm impressed. So fast and powerful attacks and a nice counter attack too Vivio." She praised the child who bowed before her and thank her for the sparring session. She motioned for Vivio to sit back down on the bench and excused herself to buy some refreshments to quench their thirst. The sparring with the child gave her quite a warm-up, considering she didn't set up Bardirche and the child happened to have a device of her own, in form of a bunny that was packed in her bag.

Walking towards the small refreshment stand and ordered some bottled water for the both of them. While waiting for her order, she reminisces on the sparring between her and the little blond. '_I wonder to what potential she can achieve. I can feel she was holding back aswell.'_ She wondered. When the clerk of the refreshments stand came back and gave her drinks, she meekly smiled and thanked her, making the clerk blush upon seeing her smile.

When Fate came back, she saw that Vivio is happily sitting on the lap of none other than the instructor of Riot Force 6. The known 'White Devil' in TSAB and Captain of the StarS team. "Nanoha Takamachi" she whispered. She raised a curious brow as the child was snuggling to the said captain. Seeing the two gave her the assumption that Vivio's 'mama' is Nanoha herself. She sighed and walked towards the two.

"-and after that Fate-san was dodging and dodging! But she almost got hit by my 'Jet Step' but she was fast!" Vivio explained to Nanoha happily which her mama smiled and scrunched up her hair playfully.

The RF6 captain laughed when her daughter swiped away her hand off her head and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Well I need to thank Captain Harlaown in taking the time to fetch you and watch over you today." Her child nodded her head and moved closer to her and yawned. Gathering up the child on her arms, she cradled Vivio gently and waited for the Lightning team Captain. Her line of vision came forward and she saw the blond enforcer, bathe in the light of the setting sun. the scenery actually made her heart skip a bit as the beauty of Fate Harlaown was emphasized by the scenery.

"Um… H-hello." Fate stammered, shyly looking at Nanoha who now was staring at her. The words she said gave the red-haired captain a rather surprised shrug and smiled at her. Offering the water bottle to her, she stood a few inches away from the instructor and gave a curt bow. "Fate T. Harlaown. Um... Please to meet you." She introduced herself to Vivio's mother .

Nanoha chuckled a bit and bowed her head back in reply to Fate's courteousness. "Nanoha Takamachi. Vivio's mother. Nice to meet you to Harlaown-san." She beamed another smile at Fate which she can tell is now blushing. "Nyahaha, please don't be stiff Harlaown-san. I must thank you for taking good care of Vivio today. She told me how much fun she had with you." She stood up, with Vivio being carried on her arms, and offered the blond to walk with her to their vehicles.

"So, Harlaown-san, it's been a while since we last met. Though it's a pity we only see each other during social gatherings or rather I see you during those times." She giggled a bit. "And if I'm lucky I get to see you in the news being congratulated by our hard work." Nanoha pointed out. True. They have not been formally introduced to each other than being a captain under the same force and usually have different missions or duties to perform that gave them no time at all to properly meet.

The blond nodded her head and blush yet again, thinking that Nanoha had seen her in the news. She felt shy around the StarS captain and feeling rather uneasy as they walk towards her car. "Y-yes. I believe it was a few months ago when Hayate introduced you to the whole team. And I'm sorry if I were not able to talk with you properly or even meet you personally. " she apologized, thinking she may given the impression to Nanoha that she may be snobbish.

Nanoha laughed it out and showed Fate a warm smile. "No worries. We all are busy and Hayate does push you in a lot of work and I'm usually training the forwards." She assured the blond of no hateful impression came to her. She then felt her daughter moved a bit and glanced up to her, sleepy green and red colored eyes looked at her with a yawn trailing behind it. "Mama?" her daughter's cute sleepy voice was just too much cute for her to handle. She hugged her daughter tighter, snuggling her cheek at Vivio's. "Waah! So cuute!" she squealed, making her daughter laugh and struggle against her hold.

Fate can't help but see the mother-daughter moment as heart-warming. She stared at the two with a soft smile etched on her face. Her intense staring had broken when purple eyes were staring back at her and the perfectly shaped lips moving. She didn't know she spaced out and now having no idea of what the other woman sad. She blinked and only looked at Nanoha confusingly. "I'm sorry? What was that again, Takamachi-san?" she asked shyly.

"Nyahaha! Harlaown-san's spacing out. I said were here." Nanoha pointed the black/yellow colored vehicle that's parked infront of them. Just behind the car is an ordinary sedan with Hayate and Nove tied together under a pink binding spell and some bandages wrapped around some random parts of their limbs and head.

Fate saw the two captured RF6 members and felt a sweat drop from her forehead. She can't comprehend how her commander and Subaru's sister got caught them in her bind magic. "Should I ask?" she questioned the so called 'White Devil'.

Nanoha merely gave Fate a wink. "Let's not talk about the small things Harlaown-san." Her daughter struggled from her arms and jumped off. "Vivio, don't be too reckless." She told her daughter.

"I'm fine Mama!" Vivio then looked at Fate and held her hand. "Thank you for playing with me. Will you play with me again?" she asked the enforcer with a bright smile. Her smile had pushed Fate into an invisible wall and she can see that Fate is indeed having a debate in answering her question. Her mama placed a hand on her right shoulder and when she looked up, she saw her mama shaking her head. This meant that she shouldn't ask Fate of that request.

The sad look didn't go unnoticed from the Ace. Fate crouched down to level herself with Vivio and placed a hand over the child's head. "Ofcourse Vivio. I'll stop by when I have a dayoff or free time, alright? So don't be sad." She assured the child, making Vivio smile on her answer.

"Mou~! You can't do that Vivio. Using your cuteness again." Nanoha looked at Fate with apologetic smile. "Gomene Harlaown-san. Now you have to keep what you said to Vivio." She said to Fate with a weak and apologetic smile. Taking the child's hand again and seeing Fate standing up to face her. "Come by our house sometime Harlaown-san so that I can thank you properly for watching over my daughter."

Fate laughed a bit and shook her head. "Don't worry Takamachi-san. If you can let me, I'll visit Vivio when I have my free time." She walked towards Nanoha and looked at Vivio on her arms. "Be a good girl, okay Vivio?"

"Un!"

Fate gave the child a quick kiss on Vivio's forehead and stood up, only to find herself face to face with Nanoha. The small distance from each other made her blush and her heart beating a bit faster. She gave herself and the StarS captain a few distances. "Umm, what are you going to do with Hayate and Nove?" she asked, diverting her attention from Nanoha and to the struggling prisoners.

Nanoha's warm smile turned evil. Her purple eyes narrowed at her prey and the sound of a malicious giggle came from the famed 'White Devil'. This gave Fate a few goosebumps and dared to wait Nanoha's plans. "Oh I think a commander and a civilian needs some training aswell." Her smile had changed back to being gentle as she turn her attention to Fate. "I'm sorry if I can't thank you properly today. I need to take Vivio home for ow since tomorrow is a school day." She excused herself and went to her own vehicle leaving the enforcer to imagine on what she just said about the training involving Hayate and Nove. But threat aside, she found it rather beautiful how the instructor can be carefree and smile at her. Especially her smile. Shaking the thoughts aside, Fate could've sworn she heard her commander and Nove shout in fear but decided to ignore it and boarded her own car.

* * *

><p><strong>Takamachi Residence, Dinner time.<strong>

Nanoha had just finished preparing their dinner. That night, she has both Nove and Hayate dining in with them. Though the mage and combat cyborg still have some bruises and bandages covering them, Nanoha offered her house and dinner for the two of them.

"Mou! I'm the mistress of the Tome of night! The 'Fallen Angel'! Then why are my knights not here to protect me from my psycho cousin!" Hayate whined, poking her food on the plate that Nanoha served. Her right cheek puffed out and a frown gracing her face as she kept on picking on her food. She glared at Nanoha who just calmly eating her dinner. "One day Nanoha, you will fear me." She gave her cousin an empty threat.

Nanoha quietly ate her food and ignored her ranting superior. She either ate her food or focused on Vivio. Not really minding Hayate's continuous rantings. But after several more rantings, she gave in and glared at Hayate. "It's your fault for putting me in such a worried state. And after punishing you two after that incident, I think we all are even now? So eat." Nanoha said, returning her attention to her dinner.

Nove, on the other hand, kept silent and had her head down as she stared at her food. She winced when she kept hearing Hayate whine and complain, even under the house of the famed 'White Devil'. "Stupid Yagami. Not telling me about her plan. Stupid nee-chan and her big mouth." She complained under her breath, making sure that the owner of the house didn't hear her.

The child looked at her mama and tugged her mama's sleeve. "Mama, why is auntie Hayate acting like me whenever Ein-chan's with another person? And Nove like Vita-nee complaining about her height? That aside from feeling auntie Hayate will destroy our house and Nove will break our walls?" Vivio asked curiously. She turned to her auntie and Nove who just gawked at her. She tilted her head on the side, showing a bit of confused expression.

"It's punishment for your auntie and Nove."

"Punishment? But Nanohaaaa! Vivio did like my plan. Didn't you sweetie? You had fun with Fate right?" Hayate asked her niece with a knowing smirk.

"Un! Fate-san is cool!" Vivio admitted and continued her abundant comments regarding Enforcer Fate Harlaown.

The head of the household just shook her head in defeat as her daughter and Hayate began to agree on each other. She looked at Nove who has the expression of a kicked puppy. Well more like a beaten to a pulp combat cyborg. "Nove, don't sweat it. Just next time call me FIRST before someone else when it comes to Vivio. Alright?" she smiled at the combat cyborg.

Nove knew the smile can give out double meaning and made a mental note to never piss Nanoha Takamachi. '_Bad things happen when you get on the receiving end of the White Devil's pink beams.'_ She shivered in fear and just nodded her head in agreement to Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time – Long Arch Galley<strong>

Groaning and bandaged forwards occupied the galley as they struggled to eat their dinner. Even with the care of Shamal, the RF6 head doctor, they were still bandaged and suffering from muscle pains.

"This is all your sister's fault Subaru!" Tea whined, trying to hold her spoon straight as she ate her dinner.

The combat cyborg, teary eyed while feeling the pain of her legs surging throughout her body, couldn't help but answer her girlfriend with a few sobs and mumbling apology. She can still remember the pink blasts and the smile of their instructor while they were being chased around the training area. "It was mainly commander Yagami's fault." She complained, using both her hands to just hold her fork with some noodles to her mouth. "Nanoha-san is really cool if I'm not the one being blasted away. Her grace and smile…" Subaru then caved in to her own world of Nanoha-adoration.

"SUBARU!" Teana hit her girlfriend to snap her out of her dreamy state.

The two lightning team just held their tears at bay. Compared to the StarS team, their pains are minimal but still painful for their age. Caro still flinch whenever she moves her shoulder and Erio had a hard time moving his body.

"Nanoha-san can really be scary when it comes to Vivio." The pink haired summoner pointed out, leaning back to her chair to rest. She looked down to her small dragon, Freid, who happily munched on its dinner. Without a scratch on its body. _'Freid got lucky it flew once it felt danger from Nanoha-san'_

The red haired male sighed and continues to eat his own portion of dinner in silence. He endured the pain like a man upfront but deep inside he prayed no one would never piss their instructor ever again while they are under her care. "Nanoha-san is really scary. Thank god that Fate-san is nice to us Caro." He sighed deeply and gave Caro a beaten-puppy look. His pink-haired friend shared his suffering and felt a hand patting his head in intention of comforting him.

The four forwards sighed in chorus. "And tomorrow we have running practice." All of them said at the same time, thinking of the horrors of a simple 'running' can be under the White Devil's training plan. They all shivered in fear at the possibilities.

"Oh are you all alright?" a calm voice took the entire forward's attention. Erio and Caro blushed and lowered their head, Teana was plainly blushing and Subaru was still on the verge of crying.

"U-umm, good evening Fate-taichou." Teana greeted, stuttering infront of Enforcer Harlaown. Her heart raced as her long time crush had smiled at her. The 'Black Goddess' as some calls her due to the majority of black color in her barrier jacket and the looks of a goddess.

Fate came in the galley to grab a quick dinner before going to bed and to check at Erio and Caro aswell. She wanted to check if the two are alright since she got word from Shamal that her two adopted children had been treated by her due to certain 'accidental stray shots' from their instructor. "Caro, Erio, I heard from Shamal what happened. I'm sorry if you all got involved with Hayate's tricks." She apologized to all of them sincerely.

The two looked at the blond enforcer and just smiled at her, showing that they are fine. Teana nodded her head, showed that her injuries were just scratches, and pointed that Subaru was indeed fine aswell. Minus the bump on the bluenette's head, which she admit, was Subaru's own fault. She heard her girlfriend saying how Teana was Spartan like when she thinks about Nanoha but all girly when Fate was near.

The enforcer looked at them worriedly. Especially to Caro and Erio. She saw they were putting up a front of bravery for her to not worry about their training. "You guys sure? I can talk to Takamachi-san regarding her training methods." She said to them, thinking it was Nanoha's training that gave them a hard time.

Erio blushed and let out a nervous chuckle, remembering why they were all injured. "ehehe, Actually Fate-san… It wasn't Nanoha-san's training that gave us a hard time." He looked at Caro who nodded her head in agreement. "It was more like running for our lives to avoid Nanoha's rage over Hayate and Nove." He explained.

"I got the word regarding that. it seems Nove had dashed to the training area once she heard Takamachi-san's voice." Fate said. she then placed her hands over Caro and Erio's head, giving it a gentle rub before smiling at them warmly. "I hope you guys are doing well enough to endure this kind of training." She then looked at the two StarS team and offered them the same comforting smile.

Later that night, two captains reminisced on their first actual meeting. One felt happy of their meeting while the other stayed again by her balcony, thinking about face of the child's mother.

"I wonder if we'll see each other again."

"I can't wait to see her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The titles:'Fallen Angel' and 'Black Goddess' was given to my by a friend of mine in Japan that is an avid fan of the Nanoha Series. It seems that the fans there gave the aces some nicknames aside from Nanoha's own nickname: 'White Devil'. So i'm using 'em :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Not everyone's idol

**A/N: Wee another chapter! am on a roll! i think :D a few NanoFate and Takamachi family bonding for this so i hope you like it. Oh but more 'White Devil' mode. ;)**

**Now time to thank my reviews!**

**EXpERieNCed** : Hehe hope this chapter will make you laugh aswell :D

**MangamanZX** : hey, its nothing. i owe you since you are reading my story and took the time to review. so about the story, guess to wait and find out? ;p

**dark-atrox** : we all know who she is but i'm not telling it right away ;) Well Hayate is comical in the manga and i'm planning to make it that way here too. thanks for the review.

**Eidorian999** : well a challenge is exciting that's all i can say and i hope i can beat the challenge with flying colors (or just a plain rainbow).

**Victorpresti** : Glad i didn't :) I hope you continue to read this as the story progresses.

**floire** : another update! I hope you will have fun reading this update, ne?

**Honulicious** : err, yeah poor kids. but Nanoha's training is out of the norm right? and a raging parent can be deadly to anyone. and no, Vivio didn't change to adult form, just her 'Contact Mode'.

**Anymore? hmm, none i guess... so on with the story! *drum rolls***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Not everyone's idol<p>

It's a sunny day at Midchilda. The civilians are happily taking such blessing at heart by either relaxing or just working lightly. The warm atmosphere even took its gracious aura of relaxation to the TSAB.

…

Birds chirping as the commander of RF6 is busy thinking of a new costume for their recruits and Reinforce Zwei, her unison device. Both are happily commencing a new plan of 'cosplay show' together with a knight of the Saint Church, Carim Garcia.

…

The infirmary's quietness has been taken for granted by the head doctor, Shamal and a pink haired knight, Signum. Both took this as an opportunity to just drink some tea and bask in the calmness of the room which only the two of them shared.

…

Vita and Zafira are just by the galley, taking their time to check if there are anything they can eat before the training regime came to an end for the first half and the soldiers come rushing in. they are glad to have such a window time to choose their food and eat it along with some personnel that took the same liberty to have an early lunch.

…

Yes, today is such a sunny and great day for everyone…

…

**BOOM!**

…

Well to the certain parts of TSAB that is.

…

…

…

Cries of pain, shouts of order, and loud blasts echoed throughout the training area of RF6 accompanied by stomps to running, wings flapping and rollers rolling. Today is another Takamachi-style training for the forwards, along with other RF6 ground/aerial units. Well for them, it was more of suffering another torture from the devil herself than training.

"Run Tea! Run!" Shouted Subaru, evading another pink orb aimed at her back. After evading a few orbs, she turned around, rollerblades still in motion, and aimed her right hand at their flying instructor. "Revolver Shoot!" she shouted, emitting blue sonic shockwave from her revolver knuckle. But she felt a sweat drop from her head as the said spell didn't even reached its target. "AHH Mach Caliber! Full speed!" she faced front, white in fear as her instructor lashed out a new batch of pink orbs. **[Yes buddy]**

The orange haired gunner swiveled to avoid two pink orbs flying after her. "Shut up BAKA! Mind your own running err-rolling!" She shouted back, running for her life and envying her co-StarS member who happened to be using her rollerblades as they all runaway from the pink blasts. She turned her attention to their younger members and she felt pity for them. Running for their lives just for 'running' practice. Shaking her head to clear away her thoughts, she pointed cross mirage guns mode to their instructor and several orange orbs have been produced. "Crossfire Shoot!" Firing her spell at the White Devil's own pink orbs, it was successful enough to destroy the batch that was aimed at them. Well the forwards that is.

"Tea! Try to rescue the other personnel aswell!" Subaru was kind enough to blast some orbs that was aiming for the other soldiers. She shivered when Teana glared at her, as if saying 'If you want to finish this, all man/woman for themselves' and she couldn't help but sigh in defeat. "C'mon guys! Keep running!"

"Aye!" the other soldiers shouted in unison, dodging the explosions and pink orbs aimed their way.

Though the spell has been destroyed by Teana's crossfire shoot and Subaru's head-on punches, she found it amusing how the center forward and the combat cyborg can countered her own spell. She looked at the screen beside her which indicated 10 minutes counter and she decided to gather up some more mana to shoot at her running students. "Keep up the pace Caro! Erio-kun better dodge and roll!" Nanoha ordered, firing another batch of pink spheres to her students. **[Divine shooter]** the device casted. "Shoot!"

Caro practically cried in fear as a blast barely hit her, scorching the ground a few inches behind her. "F-Fried!" she shouted, hoping her dragon can breathe some fireballs at their devilish instructor. But the fireball was merely blocked by Raging Heart's auto barrier.

The only male of the group tried his luck in putting damage to Nanoha. "Strada!" he whipped his spear and creating a blade of yellow energy. **[Luftmesser]**Strada lashed out its master's attack to the aerial mage. The blast merely gave Nanoha's shield a black smudge and to his bad luck, an on-coming revenge.

"Raising Heart another round please." Nanoha asked her device nicely, as if the so-called training is nothing more than a playground to her. **[Alright my master.]** the golden staff gathered up another batch of energy, forming pink orbs. **[Divine shooter]** Her device graciously complied and now producing 12 spheres of energy and firing it at the forwards and the other ground units. Well, since the start of the training, the aerial units had been shot down as soon as the white devil took flight and setup her device.

"How the hell do those kids endure this?" shouted one by a random soldier, running as fast as he can to avoid the orbs.

"Dude, you should run more than notice the little things. But if you want to notice something, look at their ability to fight back the captain!" another one said, barely dodging another shot that caused some other random soldier's defeat.

"No talking, more running and try to land a hit on me soldier!" Nanoha ordered the other ground units, setting out a separate ground units' location. In a few rounds, only the four forwards remained, mostly running away and trying their luck in getting a hit on Nanoha.

"T-those kids… are the white devil's spawn!" one soldier shouted in fear.

"Should we be thankful that vice-captain Vita is not in this training?" one of the aerial soldier asked with a grimaced look. The other soldiers look at him like he's grown another head or two. "What?"

"This is training?" the other groaned in pain and slumped down the ground as they watch their Captain firing her spells like a trigger-happy maniac.

* * *

><p>After the 10-minute limit, all forwards are slump down while the aerial and ground units had been sent to the infirmary. Some of them have been caught up in the delusion of fearing pink and white. The forwards are panting heavily as their instructor made her way to them.<p>

"Good work everyone. Though I think the other units should undergo some more training judging from their performance today." Nanoha smiled at her forwards who smiled very weakly at her. Deactivating her barrier jacket and raising heart going on standby mode, she gave the forwards the time to rest and be ready for the mock battle later that afternoon.

The forwards thanked Nanoha for the training and arranged themselves to go back inside the base. As they all started to walk back, Subaru halted and looked at her idol.

"N-Nanoha-san…" she stuttered shyly. She still can't have a normal conversation with her idol even if Nanoha is such a Spartan in their training. And the fact she has a girlfriend.

The officer turned to her student and gave her one of smiles. The one that others had tagged 'Lady-killer smile'. "Yes? Is there something wrong, Subaru?" she asked the cyborg.

Teana gritted her teeth as her girlfriend was now blushing at the sight of Nanoha's smile. She really is pissed off whenever Subaru go all love-sick when Nanoha is in range. '_If it wasn't for the fact that Nanoha-san just see Subaru as a student/friend and She already has a daughter, I'll definitely have a long conversation with Subaru.'_ She noted to heself, staying a few meters away from her girlfriend. She was left behind by the 2 lightning members stating that they should head to the showers early and grab a spot at the galley for all of them.

Subaru, still blushing, turn to look at the ground than straight to Nanoha. She twiddled her thumbs and gathered the courage to say what she wanted to say to her instructor. "U-umm, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with us?" she finally asked, forcibly closing her eyes and pleading for a yes of answer. "I often see you eat alone so I was wondering if you want to join Teana, me, Caro and Erio?"

The instructor nodded her head, accepting the bluenette's offer. "That would be nice." Looking a few distance away from Subaru, her eyes stared back at Teana's. "Is that okay, Tea?"

The girl in question blushed a little seeing her girlfriend look at her pleadingly and her instructor smiling at her. She sighed and nodded her head, making Subaru jump for joy and Nanoha thanking her. '_The things I do for Subaru. Tsk! Who can refuse her pleading look and add up Nanoha-san's own smiling face. Gah!'_ She turned around and walked ahead, leaving the two to follow her.

Subaru skipped happily towards her girlfriend and clung to her like a lizard. Nanoha saw the two interact and somehow she felt a pang of jealousy over them. She has been Vivio's mother and that being the case had some consequences over her own love life. She just cannot afford to go around and mingle with other people without risking Vivio's own future. '_I guess I'll just grow old without someone beside me, I still have Vivio.'_ She sighed and just followed her students, a smile masking her own sadness.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to the galley, some of the victims soldiers who had training with Nanoha are already there. Eating and complaining at their recent training with the known 'White Devil'. The complaints gave the three StarS team a sudden halt in their way inside of the galley and they listened in.<p>

"Let me tell you, the captain is being bitchy! That so-called training is punishment!" one of the aerial mage complained. He was brave enough to let his voice ring out to the rest of the occupants of the galley. Some mages agreed to him while the others told him to keep his mouth shut. But he was too pissed and stubborn enough to ignore them and kept speaking his mind. "Shush yourselves! I know all of you are thinking the same! Some Rank B mage bossing us around just because we are newbies in the force." He yelled back at those who are asking him to be quiet.

"That's not true! The captain just have her own way of training!" one of the ground mage retorted. He was one of the few souls who had been shot by Nanoha's 'Divine Shooter' first. Some soldiers agreed with him while the others are being silent.

Among the occupants of the galley, Erio and Caro are now shaking in anger. Sure they have been hurt and mauled during their training session but the point of the training itself was useful. Erio stood up and walked towards the aerial mage who was bold enough to complain to the entire crew.

"Hey! Keep your insights to yourself of complain to commander Yagami!" Erio shouted in anger.

The aerial mage smirked and pointed his fork at Erio. "You are just saying that because you have enough magic to withstand the captain's punishment. Face it Mondial, CAPTAIN TAKAMACHI IS A DEVIL INCARNATED BITCH THAT NEEDS To GET LAID TO GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR BACKS!" He clicked his tongue and smirked coyly. "She's just a newbie in the squad and already acting high and mighty just for the fact she is the commander's cousin. Only you four can handle her training. The combat cyborg, summoner, illusionist and you. All of you are freaks! Oh let's add up the fact that you are not-"

Even before the guy can finish his sentence, a yellow scythe, a flash of red and silver hammer and a woman wearing a white barrier jacket stood infront of him. The scythe's blade was caught up in the hand of the white mage while the hammer was blocked by a pink shield. "C-Captain?" the aerial mage said in shock.

"Nanoha-san!" the forwards yelled in fret as they saw their instructor holding the yellow blade of the scythe on her hand and the Iron Hammer knight, all in rage, having Graf Eisen stopped by Nanoha's round shield. The two StarS members are slumped on the ground, bound by the pink binding spell that prevented them to move while Erio and Caro, who are also in bind magic, recognized the scythe itself and looked for the owner. "Raising heart, please." She asked, making her staff, which she held on her left hand that's producing the round shield that stopped Vita, to change tactic and casted a bind spell to her sub captain. "Sorry Vita-chan, Zafira." She looked at the blue wolf knight, bounded to the ground.

"I'll kill him! Let me go Nanoha! That bastard needs to know the value of respect!" Vita shouted in anger, struggling away from the bind.

Nanoha crushed the blade of the scythe and held it at its bar. Without turning to the owner of the weapon, she gripped the iron bar and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for the lack of respect of my student, Harlwaon-taichou. I'll take responsibility of his actions." She threw the black-silver device to its owner, who is a few meters away from them which was caught by none other than Fate Halraown. And the Lightning captain isn't looking very friendly at the moment. With a flash, the blond captain was now near her and Erio, glaring at the aerial mage full of spite and readying Bardirche in scythe form to hack the head off the mage.

"Harlaown-Taichou, please let me handle this. Please." she sighed and bowed before Fate to ask for forgiveness. "I apologize for his lack of better judgement to criticize Erio and Caro. Aswell as my own team." Nanoha asked for Fate's understanding of the situation.

Fate, burgundy eyes burning of anger, turned to look at sad purple ones. Her anger faltered and sorrow replaced her rage. "Takamachi-taichou, I expect a full report and a letter of apology for the Forwards and especially to you from that guy." Fate said coldly, sadness turned angered glare at the mage who was now white in fear.

Nanoha nodded and then looked at Vita, eyes full of rage at her student, eyes gleaming of punishment. It was her worst luck that her hot-headed friend was also at the cafeteria when there was a bad reaction to her training regime. "Vita-chan please. Calm down." She pleaded.

"Shut up! Let me go and I'll teach that guy that your training is nowhere near punishment than mine!" Vita struggled hard, trying her best to free herself. But her captain gave her a sad smile and shook her head. "Nanoha…" seeing her friend taking the incident a blind eye, she stopped her struggle and sat up, glaring daggers at the mage.

The StarS captain thanked her long-time friend and looked at the aerial mage. "Are you alright?" Nanoha asked the aerial mage in concern, looking at him sadly.

The mage was in shock. Not to the fact that he was almost killed by Fate Halaown or Vita, but the sight before him. Four Rank B mages, a Rank A guardian, a Rank AAA+ and S+ have been subdued by a Rank B combat instructor. He nodded slowly, answering his captain's question.

Nanoha breathe deeply and smiled at the young mage. "Raising heart, thank you." The pink wings on her shoes disappeared and her barrier jacket along with it. Clad in her work uniform, she jumped off the table to which she stood from to guard the mage and gave him an apologetic bow. "Please, if you hate my training, I ask you to drop out." With that she turned around and left the galley, all mages that had been bound to her spell, released and looking at her sadly.

Fate asked if her two wards are okay and upon granted of affirmation nod, she patted them on the head and proceeded to run after the sadden combat instructor. '_Takamachi-san, please wait for me.'_ She mentally pleaded, hoping to catch Nanoha.

Vita fixed her clothes and pointed Graf Eisen to the aerial mage's face. "I should start running if I were you. This event has been monitored by Hayate and she is not in a good mood due to your actions." Her words gave the mage his nightmare and he ran out of the galley, fearing of what the SS rank commander will do to him. She turned around to the other soldiers who were frozen from either their seat of watching their brawl. "Back to whatever all of you are doing and ITS AN ORDER!" she shouted, making the soldier squeak in fear and went back to their own business.

"Nanoha…" all those forwards and Vita thought of the same as they gazed to the door that Nanoha went out of.

* * *

><p>The clear sky gave her a feeling of calmness. Flying can soothe her sadness away as far as she can remember. <strong>[Master, unidentified magic pattern detected. Shall I commence aerial combat?]<strong> Raising heart commented as its master continued to fly. She looked behind her and saw a golden light trailing behind her. a smirk graced her lips, recognizing the color of the pursuit. "No. Keep up this direction and make it faster." **[Alright, my master. Flash Move]** With that spell, Nanoha's flier fin became faster, leaving the golden streak behind.

**[Sir, target is getting distance.]**

"Sonic move." Fate ordered. The yellow orb gleamed and her speed paced up, trailing behind the pink light.

Pink and yellow flew faster and faster, as if the two are in a race. When the yello streak caught up with the pink, it dodges and continues to run away. Like dancing lights across the blue skies.

"Takamachi-san!" Fate shouted, feeling rather tired of their game.

Nanoha laughed and continued to fly away from Fate as if the blond it's the it of her self-proclaimed game of tag. "Can't catch me Harlaown-san!" she shouted back, laughing loudly as she glided through the air. Their chase gave Nanoha relaxation. The feeling of having fun just calmed her down and the presence of Fate Harlaown added the soothing feeling she is having now.

"Ne Takamachi-san, are you alright?" Fate asked in concern, her speed matching up Nanoha's. bith of them flew side by side, ending the game of tag.

The combat instructor nodded her head and looked forward. "It's nothing new actually. It's up to my unit if they will see how my training works. If they view it as a plus to their abilities then its excellent, but if they think I'm the devil's incarnate then so be it." She explained, a sad look now gracing her face.

Fate cannot help but look sad aswell. Seeing the cheery captain down makes it hard for her to restrain herself not to kill the mage who insulted Nanoha and the two lightning members. It was rather odd as she was just eating at the galley, not really minding the outburst of the mage soldier. But the outburst regarding Erio and Caro, to add up the insult regarding Nanoha Takamachi just made her blood boil. She stopped her flying and gave Nanoha a small smile. "Shall we have a spar later, Takamachi-taichou?" she asked, hoping her idea will put a spark back to those purple eyes.

Hearin the lightning captain challenging her to a sparring just made her sadness go away. It was a few rare chances to test the famous Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown's strength and she was no idiot to let it pass up. "You're on Harlaown-Taichou!" she accepted the offer, smiling widely at fate.

Both of them laughed and closed the agreement to a handshake. They continued their game and flew around the airspace of Long Arch until both of them received a call from their Chief of Staff.

A small snow-haired girl came to view, looking rather upset. "Nanoha, Fate! Please come back! Hayate-chan's been bound by 3 Rank AA capture spell just to stop her from casting Atem des Eises to that guy all of you had an argument with!" Reins small voice seeped of distraught and the beckground noise is all about Hayate's raging curses. "Ah! Please come back! I think Hayate will break out any minute and hunt that mage who insulted you!"

Nanoha slumoed her shoulders and gave Rein a weak smile. "Gomene Rein-chan. I'll stop Hayate just give us 15-"

"8 minutes" Fate interjected, grabbing Nanoha's waist and pulling the now surprised and blushing instructor near her. "Bardirche."

**[Yes sir! Sonic Form, Sonic Sail] ** Bardirche changed it master's form, removing the cloak and replacing her suit to a more athletic gear aswell as yellow fin-like concentrated mana at her legs and wrists. With the current form, Fate's current speed that matched up Nanoha's was now faster and they flew back to their base to aid the poor souls who are about to feel the rage of the 'Fallen Angel' also known as the Mistress of the Tome of Night Sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whew! that was hard! i do hope this update will be fair enough to be up everyone's amusements and appreciation. R&R and thank you for reading! ~Snow-Shiruken OUT!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting from Nanoha

**A/N: wohoo! new chapter! though a few 30 or less words than my usual chappies but i hope its good enough.**

**cookies for my reviewers and my gratitude. now to thank all of ya:  
>dark-atrox <strong>: Well Vita is rather protective with Nanoha ever since that incident. and hell yeah am curious but i think Nanoha would win considering Hayate still needs to chant some incantation before firing her A+ ranks magic.

**MangamanZX **: Thanks for pointing out my issue in grammar. i really fail at english but i try my best to make it understandable.. hope its still alright and clear enough to be read?

** EXpERieNCed **: very spartan-like training. About the rankings,, not really familliar with it. i jut know (or think) that Lt. Col. is higher than Captain and if one soldier commits a rule break, its define for court martial.

**rsDragon **: thanks for giving time to read and review. i hope the story will be up to your liking as it progresses. oh and thanks for pointing out about anonymous, turned it on now :)

**CyberAngelOne** : thank you :3 and here's the new chappie. hope it's not all rushed.

**Honulicious **: well being the 'white devil' can really push anyone's limits. and yeah Fate is way faster than Nanoha. i present you with coookies as you read what you are waiting for. hope its good enough. not really good at writing battle scenes. {00}

**GazerBlitz **: yep first one. thanks for reading and giving your time to review :3

**floire **: Well really, mess with them and its a nuclear war! updated!

**Sammie-Chan89 **: thank you for reading sammie! might i say i love your 'Sperm Donor' fanfic and hope you update it soon. am a fan of it :3 thank you for your time to read this story of mine.

**no more i gues.. thanks for everyone who read it aswell :) now on with the new chappie (not beta-ed so apologies)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Starting from Nanoha<p>

"Fight will last for 10 minutes! First one to land a hit on their barrier jackets wins this mock battle." Vita declared to the two sparring partners. Though Fate asked for a sparring, it turned out into a mock battle between the captain class mages. The red knight gave Nanoha a warning look. "Nanoha please try not to destroy our base." She warned the so-called 'white devil'.

"Mou! Vita-chan!" Nanoha whined, puffing out her left cheek in embarrassment. This made Fate giggle a bit when she noticed how cute Nanoha is, acting childishly. "Vita don't worry. We'll keep it to minimal." Said the blond enforcer.

The chibi knight crossed her arms and huffed. "Well since its Fate-san I guess I can trust you. Now remember, only 10 minutes. If you go any further, I'll intervene!" she stated in a warning tone. Her eyes may be looking at both of them but her reminder was directed to Nanoha. "Only 10 minutes, got that?" she glared at Nanoha who nodded in agreement.

It was rather, unusual for the blond mage to hear Vita being strict with the time limit. At most, she will allow the time limit to be above 15minutes but the time is strictly 10. Deciding to let it pass for now, she readied herself for her sparring match with the famed instructor Takamachi.

* * *

><p>Yellow and pink blasts clashed to one another as both the casters fired their spells. The mock battle of the forwards had been suspended and been replaced by Nanoha and Fate's own sparring. The two captains gave out their all, though Fate made sure her level of attacks are down to rank B to be fair with Nanoha. Nevertheless, Fate is finding it hard to maintain the attack level as the combat instructor gave quite a challenge. Challenge in a way that Nanoha's shield spells, minor shooting and binds are giving her quite some time to handle.<p>

Fate is in Impulse Form while Nanoha is in her Aggressor mode. With both devices launching out magic projectiles, their viewers cannot believe that they are seeing the two captain being on the same footing.

Nanoha, smirking as she continues to exchanges her 'divine shooter' to Fate's own 'plasma lancer', observed how the lightning captain's capabilities were. She purposely let herself get hit by the thunder spearheads of Fate's attack. '_Speed, melee and excellent electricity attacks. I see now where Erio got his ideas from and Caro's determination.'_ She continued to observed, keeping her guard up to Fate's attacks.

The blond Enforcer on the other hand felt that their fight is more on Nanoha analyzing her than an actual sparring. "Why aren't you giving it your all Takamachi-taichou?" she asked the instructor who just laughed and apologized to her. She flew towards Nanoha, silently ordering her device to Haken Form.

Nanoha caught the oncoming melee attack and she front up a barrier to block the attack. But to her surprise, the barrier had been sliced down with Fate's scythe. The sound of wheezing steam came to her hearing and the robotic voice of Fate's device.

**[Haken Slash]**

"Oh my…" Nanoha was taken back and she flipped backwards to avoid another slash from the scythe. Yet the slash never came. Instead, the scythe blade had disappeared, Bardirche shifted its form to device mode, and its muzzle gathering yellow electric mana, **[Thunder Smasher]** the device inscribed on its jewel, steadying the aim on the white devil.

The form, power and stance of the blond enforcer gave Nanoha the assumption of danger approaching. Taking up a stance where raising heart, in shooting mode where its crescent head dematerializes, then reforms into a more square shape with two prongs, has been pointed forward with her two hands holding it firmly.

**[Wide Area Protection]**

"FIRE!"

With the launch of Fate's attack, a wide pink barrier was setup to block the oncoming thunder. The attack and defense from the two captains gave-in a clouded collision, covering their presence from their viewers.

Just below them, almost everyone was watching their fight. The forwards watched eagerly at their own respective team captains. The Wolkenritter was amazed at how Fate was even trying to over power Nanoha. Hayate on the otherhand, rage all subsided as she punished the aerial mage by her own devious terms, has set up a bet to see who will win.

'_Well judging from my cousin's antics, I think she will give everyone a run for their money.' _Hayate smiled at her observation regarding Nanoha and Fate's fight. "So who's going to bet on Enforcer Harlaown?" she shouted to the other viewers. The other soldiers who took Fate's side raised their hands and Hayate happily skipped towards them to collect the money.

Subaru saw how happy-go-lucky the RF6 commander and wondered what happened to the raging commander-side she heard about earlier. Tilting her head to the side, her action was noticed by Vita. "Don't ask kid. Let's just say that mage will be realizing how Nanoha's training can be useful in missions." Vita said in a deadpanned voice. The combat cyborg nodded her head and turned her attention back to the two airborne captains.

With the cloud of explosion disappearing, Fate's figure was first to come to view and a multilayer shields was setup infront of her. "Multi Defenser" She whispered, readying herself from the counter attack.

With the cloud completely disappearing, Nanoha is now visible to everyone's sight. The instructor, smiling at Fate, produced the same mana gathering like Bardirche.

"Isn't that?" everyone asked in unison, looking at how Fate was not even trying to do a counter the attack.

"Oh my, is Nanaho going to 'befriend' our dear Enforcer?" Hayate asked in amusement. She knew her cousin has a habit of unsual 'befriending' methods, which involves either city block destruction or one sent to Shamal's office. But knowing her opponent, she has no qualms in the process. For now that is. "Zafira, safety precautions please?"

The guardian wolf nodded its canine head and he howled loudly. His howl emitted a wheel-like barrier that protected the spectators of the battle.

With the people watching them all safe under the 'Shielding Guardian Beast' protection, Nanoha smiled and readied her attack at Fate. She looked at her small timer which showed 1:03 and a sigh escapade her lips. "Harlaown-taichou.." she shook her head and gave Fate a pure and friendly look. "Fate-chan I hope we can be friends ne?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Fate gave the attacker a gentle smile and nodded her head. "I would be glad to Nanoha." She saw Nanoha's shooting spell being ready and she braced herself from the attack.

**[Photon Smasher] **Raising heart voiced out finishing its mana gathering and waiting for its master's word to fire.

"Photon Smasher, SHOOT!"

The attack itself gave the spectators a surprised look and even Fate herself was surprised. The attack resembled Fate's previous attack, 'Thunder Smasher' and it has the same power as the original.

"N-ne Caro, isn't that Fate-san's…" Erio said, pointing the pink beam that had collided with their guardian's defense. He gripped the hem of his uniform and bit his lower lip to control the excitement he is feeling while watching the scene before him.

The pink haired lightning member nodded her head and looked amazed at how Nanoha topped Fate's first barrier and is now drilling on the second one.

"I'm not sure if I'll be afraid or be amazed at Nanoha-san. That 'photon smasher' is equally strong and very much like Fate-san's." Teana was feeling uneasy at the sight of Nanoha and Fate smiling at each other while giving it their all in attacking and defense.

"Nanoha may have a lower magic ability than Fate but her skills in magic itself and her tactical thinking can beat even me in a one on one battle." Vita commented, knowing the forwards can hear her explanation on Nanoha's move.

"Ah! The good'ol 'Listen or be Shot' tactic by Nanoha." Hayate's voice caught the forward's attention and they turned to look at her, carrying a hefty sum of money.

"Commander Yagami?"

Hayate waved at them with her free hand a showed them her recent winnings. "Seems no one bet on Nanoha-chan due to mage rankings. But seeing as the third barrier has been broken…" She pointed the now kneeling Fate and Nanoha's pointing her device at her head. "Well Nanoha-chan wins due to surprising Fate with her own variation of 'Thunder Smasher'." She giggled, knowing how Nanoha have the ability to recreate a few magic if she understood correctly the basis of it.

Subaru raised her hand to get Hayate's attention. Her eyes gleamed of excitement. "So commander, you are saying that Nanoha-san is awesome?" she asked and gave a nod of reply. "Cool! Nanoha is so strong!"

"Well, actually it's more like Nanoha's own perspective.'To defeat an opponent stronger than you, you must not be weaker than the opponent.' That's how Nanoha won today." Hayate smiled again and left the forwards to welcome her cousin. Her words left the forwards a confused look since what she said was not very clear to them.

* * *

><p>The captains descended from the sky and were welcomed by their commander. Both gave the brunette official a salute before they were squeeze together in a warm hug. "Nice fight you two." She said gently. Though her actions shows kindness, her true intent is to match-make them.<p>

"Nyahaha! Harlaown-taichou just let me win. If she were going to fight me seriously, I'll be down in ten seconds flat." Nanoha scratched her cheek, feeling embarrassed at the sudden contact of her body to Fate's. it was weird for her to be shy near the smiled gently, a small tint of red on her cheeks indicated she was blushing aswell.

"Well that was still a good fight. Hope you two will show these spineless cadets how it is during a fight." Hayate pointed the soldiers who watched them.

All congratulated their fight. Some was amazed how Fate showed grace and power while some, Subaru being the lead, admired Nanoha's raw talent. The two gladly appreciated the praises they got but in a humble way.

With all the fun the Rf6 are having, the sudden distress alarm echoed throughout Long Arch. The soldiers, staffs and officers all forgot their recent activity and went to their own stations. The alarms rung loud and continuous, causing a major marathon to the officers of Rf6 to get to the command room.

Hayate ran, together with her knights and the 2 captains. A small screen floating beside her and the view of a purple haired official with a distressed look waited for Hayate to respond. "Griffith! Report!" Hayate commanded as she ran to the command room.

"Yes ma'am! Type I drones had been spotted and as per Lucino, their numbers rangers from 20 to 40." The purple-haired officer reported.

"Location?"

All of them had arrived at the command center and entered the mechanical door only to be welcomed by a large live video of the enemies' target.

"No!" Nanoha shouted, recognizing the building that the Type I drones are now marching on to attack.

Griffith looked at them and saluted. "Target is the Saint Church's school. St. Hilde Academy of Magic"

"Nanoha!" Vita yelled when the flight instructor exited the room in haste.

The commander knew the reason for the sudden outburst and looked at her staff seriously. "Everyone back to your stations. Signum, Vita I want you to locate the source of the drones. Shamal, Zafira please have Vice fly you off to care for any injured there. Rein and Fate you're with me." Hayate instructed which everyone obeyed and went to their designated missions. She looked at everyone inside the room who saluted at her, waiting for her commands. "We must do everything to ensure the civilians and my neice's safety! Griffith! Inform the forwards to stand by the base. They will be our defenders here." Hayate ordered in a commanding tone.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" everyone in the command room answered in chorus, abiding to their commander's orders.

Fate felt nervous at the incident. It has been years since the attack of the drones and by the looks of it, these are the same drones they had encountered. She looked at the screen and saw the drone's beams are now shooting the walls of the school and she can tell it was not a good sight for the students there. "Commander…" she voiced out.

Not even looking at Fate, Hayate knew what the blond enforcer wants. "Enforcer Harlaown I already know what you are thinking but I assure you this will be in capable hands. There are…" she focused her attention on the screen and a small-relieved sigh escaped her lips. "Help that will protect those we love." She finished. The blond enforcer looked at the screen and saw Nove fighting off the drones together with two teenagers. All three seemed to be fighting barehanded.

"Nove Nakajima… but who are the other two?" she asked, still feeling uneasy at what she is seeing. She looked at the two fighters beside Nove and she noticed that the two are wearing half-faced masks that covered most part of their eyes. One of them has a honey-blond colored hair with an overall body suit while the other has silvery braided hair with a light green mini dress with white jacket.

The snow-haired unison device floated near Fate and patted the blond's head with her petite hands. "Don't worry Fate-san. Let them handle this." She assured

"Nove can atleast take out 15 of those and the other two…" Hayate stopped her sentence and pointed the two fighter's moves. "10 each I guess."

"If they can handle them, then why dispatch the knights and Takamachi-taichou?" Fate asked, clenching her hands when the screen showed another wall being shot at. She can hear some screams and cries from the audio of the streaming. "Let me go there now Hayate!" she said in a louder tone. She was getting more anxious at the possibility that Vivio might be one of those who cried.

**"_Impact Cannon!"_ **came from the audio of the streaming.

Fate looked at the screen and saw one of the two teenagers, the one wearing a full black body suit and white vest attack the Type I drone with a bizarre light beam attack. She cannot believe seeing the girl's magic color. "Hayate explain!" she demanded her commander, pointing at the rainbow colored blasts from the teenager onscreen.

_"**-sky breaking seven!"** _Voiced the silvery-haired teenager. A shockwave was visible in the screen, piercing three Type I drones.

But Fate didn't get any answers from her commander. She watched the fight at the screen, watching intently at the defenders of the school. She mentally prayed for Vivio's safety inside the building that the three are protecting as the fight goes on. She was getting irritated by her commander not answering her.

A few minutes has passed, a blast of falling chunks of rock from the school's walls wiped out the whole drone attack. A huge cloud of dust covered the screen and only audio was the source of reports.

"Nove! Can you hear me? Status report? How are your two companions?" Hayate asked in a rather mix of anger and concern. She waited for the combat cyborg's reply, both hands clenching her armrest.

**"_I can hear you Hayate! Drones have been knocked out. Good thing I was in the area together with the majesties and they are safe! Right ladies?"_ **Nove's voice echoed from the speakers. The signal from the video is getting jammed but they can hear other voices from the background.

**"Yes~!" **the voice sounded childish as if the owner of the voices was not involved in an attack.

**"_Nove! Tell me no one got hurt?" _**

**_"N-Nanoha-san? Ah yeah. The children are safe. I'm just reporting the recent status."_**

The report gave Fate's nervousness at ease and Hayate's death grip on her chair loosened upon hearing Nanoha's voice and the two teenager. "That's good to know. Nanoha, how is it there?" the commander asked, hoping for a positive reponse.

The cloud of dust had now dissipates and the view of Nanoha, Nove together with two kids came into view. Fate found it odd that the two teenagers was nowhere in sight but she smiled seeing Vivio in Nanoha's arms and a silver haired child was holding Nanoha's cloak. Nanoha looked at them, a smile gracing her face.

"Captain Takamachi reporting. Type I drones have been subdued by Nove Nakajima and her companions. I am assuring that none of the students or staffs are hurt." The Captain of StarS reported. On her arms, Vivio waved at the viewers and called out to her aunt.

Fate and Hayate found the childish antics of Vivio rather cutely. After the debriefing of the overall status, Nanoha and Nove ended their report and the screen went blank.

Yet Fate's inquisitive thinking regarding the fight was nowhere near the end. Something is a mystery to her and she would like to find them out. _'Starting from Nanoha Takamachi.'_ She saluted at Hayate, knowing that danger was nowhere near the base anymore and dashed out of the command room.

Hayate knew her friend's plans but let it be. '_Maybe it's time someone else knows.'_ She leaned back on her chair and groaned.

"Mistress, Fate-san saw the two majesties and the sighting of drones are not a good sign to everyone." Rein's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah. It has been 4 years Rein." Hayate motioned for her screen to appear and a picture of Nanoha, herself and the honey-blond haired teenager hugging Nanoha's waist. The three of them are smiling widely with the background of a café with the sign of 'Midori-ya Café'.

"I need to contact Carim and Chrono."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whew! that was hard... hope the update was not crappy or something. feel free to point out my errors or suggestions. thanks and luvya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback 3 years

**A/N: ohh am inspired I guess ****J gotsa new update! Am now sure if the slow pace is good or not, but I hope its alright. And again, I do not own the series… **

***-* *-* thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. And now I'll be thanking my reviewers… ahem!**

**ZonaRose : **I hope you will continue to enjoy mmy fics as much as I enjoyed yours J congrats on your 'skeleton key' really like it!

**Sammie-Chan89 : **Well, something is indeed up… and I'm not yet telling too much :p but yeah, the guy whom Nanoha protected noticed her ability unlike the others. It was due to shock?

**floire :** Aww who wouldn't get worried over that cute Vivio J thanks for the review.

**rsDragon : **more characters? J lets see let see..

**Honulicious : **haha, not enough beams I guess. But hey, they went pass the 'last-name' basis. And thanks for thinking the battle scene was good. I tried my best ;)

**MangamanZX :** a bit more indeed, I hope its enough for now though.

**EXpERieNCed : **only thing I can say to your question is that, here's the answer.. J and yeah, Vivio is cute. I imagined her while writing this fic.

**hinagiku13 : **In due time it will be revealed. J Nanoha befriending someone is one of her trade mark in MGLN series so I kept it here aswell. Thank you for the review and here's the new chappie.

**dark-atrox : **I won't say anything about those two yet. J yet, about the 'Hayate antics' I guess it would be on hold for this chapter. A little serious part in this chapter will be shown.

**BunnyxGirl : **Ohh! New reviewer ;p thanks for reading my fic~! The 'majesties' will be revealed some other time ne?

**And now, on with the story,, ~_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Flashback 3 years<strong>

Backup from the bureau came fast as soon as Nanoha reported the incident at Vivio's school. The backup came together with Shamal, Zafira and Vita, running in a hurry to ensure that there weren't any casualties with any of the students or staffs. With Shamal as lead of the medical team and with Zafira by her side, Vita went to the Takamachi family and her friends.

"Hey there squirt!" Vita greeted Vivio, giving the child's hair some ruffling. A grin etched on her face as Vivio pouted at her actions. "You won't get any 'sorry' from me squirt." Her grin became wider.

Nanoha and Nove chuckled at how Vita was teasing Vivio. It was rather cute for them to see.

"Ein-chan! Vita is teasing me again!" Vivio whined. Her left cheek puffed out to show her frustration and her arms crossed above her chest.

The girl requested for help by the heterochromatic child was also like Vivio. In terms of their eyes that is. Silvery green haired girl carried the same type of eyes as Vivio, though hers are purple on the right and blue on the left. She stayed silent, watching Vivio and Vita go at their teasing.

"Mou Ein-chan!" Vivio whined again when no response came from her friend.

"Tough luck squirt, 'his' majesty just takes this as childish games." Vita said smugly, making Vivio more annoyed. Vivio tried to tackle the red knight but due to their difference ion both strength and age, she was just being held back by Vita's palm on her forehead. "Face it, you're still skies below me." Another grin.

The honey-blond haired child gave up trying to attack her mother's friend. Still pouting, she stomped her way to her heterochromatic friend and glared at her. "You're so unfair Ein-chan! You should've protected me from Vita-chan's teasing.

Einhart, Vivio's sempai and friend, smiled at her and patted her head. "I think it's not my place to interrupt." She said in a shy tone. She has always been a shy girl though she may be a bit terrifying if you piss her off. **[nyao~!] **Her device purred, snuggling at her neck. Her device, a plush toy of a snow leopard with yellow with black prints, sat on her shoulder as it purred while snuggling its furry head at her neck. She giggled a bit more, feeling ticklish at the device's antics. "T-Teo, no. stop that, it tickles!"

While Teo was keeping its master's company, it seems Vivio's own device wanted to play with them aswell. The floating bunny sat on Vivio's head and motioned some punches. "You want to play with Ein-chan again Kris?" she asked her device. Kris, the nickname of Vivio's device, floated infront of its' master's face and nodded its fluffy head. Vivio smiled happily and turned to look at her mama and trainer. "Mama! Nove! Can I go and spar with Ein-chan?" she asked.

The older ones found it cute how Vivio really liked to spar with Einhart. Not wanting any more wait for the child, both Nanoha and Nove agreed to Vivio's request but reminded them to train at the school gym and to keep it in both 'contact mode'. With the approvals from Nanoha and Nove, Vivio dragged Einhart back to their school, saying to find their other friends aswell to join their sparring match.

With the minors gone, Nanoha suddenly felt her body cave in from the stress that build up from her sparring/battle with Fate, the haste flight to Vivio's school and the release of her attack that finished the rest of the drones. She felt her body collapsing to fatigue but she held it up, not wanting anyone to worry about her anymore.

No matter how the aerial captain kept her pain to herself, Vita can see clearly how her friend is holding everything in. Her expression changed from a playful grin to a serious one and she glared at Nanoha to prove her seriousness. "Nove go and watch Vivio and her friends. We don't want anyone to see their real sparring if they get too excited." She ordered the cyborg, not even giving any glance at her. The redheaded cyborg tilted her head in confusion but complied with what the small knight said.

With Nove out of sight and the backups are busy with their own duties, a gush of cold sweat filled Nanoha's body and she finally gave in to her fatigue. Her vision getting blurry and her body weighing heavier, all she can do now is to let herself fall. Yet, neither ground nor dirt came to her and the scent of the fresh air filled her nostrils. "Thanks…" she mumbled, subduing to the darkness.

"Baka!" Vita clicked her tongue as she slumped to the ground with Nanoha securely wrapped around her arms. she already expected the outcome of Nanoha's recent activity and it was a good thing she decided to go check on her. Tuning her telepathic link to Shamal, she tried to make herself as calm as possible to inform the doctor about Nanoha's situation. {Shamal… can you check up on her before the kids come back?} With the simple call of their family doctor, she cut the link and looked at Nanoha sadly. "Baka… It had only been 3 years since you recovered from that incident. Do you want us to worry again? Do you want your daughter to cry again?" she asked the unconscious captain knowing no response will come to her. Vita closed her eyes and the memories of her dreaded past came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-flashback, 4 years ago, a week after the J.S incident-<em>**

"Ma'am! Jail Scaglietti has been locked and the trial to their crimes will be held tomorrow!" Reported by one of the cadets. The red knight, together with her mistress and Reinforce Zwei floating beside her, gave the cadet an affirming nod and left the command room of Long Arch.

"What is that guy planning?" Hayate mused, her brows knitted together as she thought of the reason intently. She , together with her unison device and her Iron hammer knight walked towards the hangar where the rest of her Belkan knights awaited for her.

There, Shamal, Zafira and Signum waited for them, all wearing civilian clothing. Signum who was standing beside a white van, nodded her head to acknowledge her mistress' arrival and beside her is Shamal, clinging on her waist.

"Well then, I guess we need to check on her?" the mistress of the tome of the night sky suggested with a weak smile. Signum, in a valiant manner, opened the back seat door for her mistress and waited for her to board the vehicle safely. She gladly appreciated the offer and slid inside the vehicle with Zafira in human form following behind her and Vita. The knight of the sword took the driver seat and beside her is the knight of the lake, Shamal.

"My children…" Hayate referred to the knights that gained their attention. "This is no military secrecy but I have to ask all of you to keep it a secret." She pleaded to her knights with a worried look.

Signum looked at the rear mirror for a second to check on her mistress. Seeing the worried expression, she started the vehicle and drove out of the hangar. "As leader of the Wolkenritter and you being our mistress, we have no means of exposing this secrecy. We swore on our devices." She reminded her mistress. "And that girl is like a family to us aswell. We will protect her as we would to you Hayate." Signum also added, driving the vehicle in the direction of Northern Mid-Childa.

The drive was silent but the chibi knight was feeling anxious. Her small hands gripped the handle of the door, wanting to open it and fly towards their specific destination. It took all her will power not to rush and disobey her mistress' orders.

"Vita…" Hayate's voice was calm but a hint of worry can be noticed from it.

Vita looked down to her black shoes, avoiding Hayate's gaze. She knows that once her eyes met Hayate's she will break into tears. "Its not fair…" she said, gaining everyone's attention. "Saint King or not, she should have stayed in Earth!" Vita finally lashed out her frustration.

"Vita-chan…" Rein squeaked, hovering over Vita and patted the red knight's fiery hair.

"This place is not for her…"

-**_scene jump-_**

White room, loud beeping sounds and a bed where a woman laid still. The Belkan knights watched over the woman quietly, not wanting her to wake up for a while. Hayate sat beside the bed and held the patient's hand gently. Her tears flow from her eyes as she watched the woman sleep soundly while machines informed her of the stability of the woman's life. "Rest well. When you wake up, we'll be here. All of us will be waiting for you." Hayate said sadly, watching the woman's frail features.

The sound of hydraulics from the door echoed, indicating someone entering the room. They looked at who came inside and saw a child, not more than 6 years old, wearing a seafoam green hospital gown and blue closed slippers. She held in her arm a stuffed toy bunny and her eyes, green and red in color, showed sadness. "Mama…" her voice was raspy, indicating that she may cried for a long time. She padded her small feet towards the hospital bed and climbed on the bed. "Mama wake up. Mama…" she cried, tapping the woman's leg.

All the adults watched the child try to wake the weakened woman on bed. They can feel their hearts clench in sadness as the child cried while waking the woman but failed. The child… her friend's child.

The mistress of the tome of the night sky saw the child's attempt to wake the sleeping woman. She knew the child by face but not by name her friend had gave her. "Hello Vivio." She greeted the child, which the child looked at her sadly.

"H-hello auntie..." The child answered back without looking at Hayate.

The knights kept silent, watching their mistress talk to the child.

"Did you watch your mama today?" Hayate asked again and her question got an affirming nod. "let's leave your mama to rest for today ne Vivio?" she stood up and took the child in her arms and they all left the white room.

**_-Scene jump, few days after the trial of Jail. Location: Midori-ya, Earth-_**

"I'm sorry if I have to keep her in the hospital at Mid-Childa." The brunette commander of RF6 bowed her head before the father of her friend.

Shiro Takamachi sighed. He looked at the other ladies in the booth, who gave him a sad and apologizing look. "She knew the consequence. Please take good care of her and i'll inform the guild and my family of her situation." He informed them.

Hayate nodded her head and took a sip of her tea. The place was tranquil but her heart ached of sorrow for her friend. "Thank you Takamachi-san."

"Hayate, you belong to the guild too. Least you can do is call me uncle." Shiro informed him, trying to lighten the mood.

The commander of the force smiled a bit. Taking Shiro's family offer. "I will uncle. And for that, I'll treat her as my cousin." She placed the tea cup on the table. "I'll ask Vivio to visit you sometimes. But ofcourse with my knights' guidance too."

Shiro looked at her wife who heard their conversation. He can tell the woman was giddy upon hearing the child's name. "That would be the best. Atleast that would keep the child from being too sad. Just make sure she'll be alright."

**_-end flashback-_**

After that visit on Earth, Vita can remember the cries of pain and agony that her friend let out. Ofcourse her friend didn't know she or rather, all of the Wolkenritter and Hayate heard her cries as they watched her by the shadows. The sight of her friend, forcing herself to move for the sake of everyone's smile and for Vivio not to worry about her. But what pained the chibi knight more is the smile that Nanoha gave them. The smile she forced out to make sure no one would be sad or worry about her.

"No matter how much you hide it, we'll always be worried about you. I'll be worried about you." She hugged her friend's sleeping form and waited for Shamal to come to them.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you sis, mother knew nothing of the drones attack." Said a rather cheery voice from the screen. The screen showed a blond woman, with looks that's the very same as Fate with the difference of hairstyle and ribbon color. The blond on the screen has twin braids being held in place by seafoam green ribbons and her personality showed more energetic than of Fate's shy demeanor. "You do know mother hates that lunatic even if he is a genius." The blond said again.<p>

Fate sighed. It was like looking at a mirror but the fact remains that the person she is talking to is her twin sister. "Nee-san we all know everyone hates him but still, is mother busy? I really need to contact her about Jail's previous attack." Fate asked her twin.

"Yeah. She's at her lab with some other scientists from Vaizen, researching about how to counter AMFs." Her sister explained. Her crimson eyes stared at her nervous twin. "What's wrong sis? You look like the time you told me Caro and Erio almost died from defending your base. Is this something to do with that child you told me about yesterday?"

The driver drove fast towards the Saint church's school. "Yes Alicia. Those Type I drones attacked the school she attends to." Fate explained, driving to the point of breaking the speed limit. "I asked Chrono-nii if that bastard Jail has escaped but he said no. though he reported Quattro escaped."

The woman on the screen knitted her brows. "That crazy woman? Sis this maybe bad." Said Alicia with a warning tone.

"I know. That's why I want to talk to mother about Jail's original plan. I know that 'combat cyborg manufacturing' plan is just a cover up. He did give mother the idea of Project F."

Alicia shook her head. "Remember sis. You will always be a Testarossa-" she halted and smiled at Fate. "Well Testarossa-Harlaown. So never forget that alright my dear little sister?"

"Yes nee-chan."

With the mood becoming lighter, as noticed by the blond from the screen, she grinned widely as if taunting her twin. "So, you are going to see the kid? How about her mother? Word from my sources she's hot!" Alicia teased, giving her twin a wink.

Fate blushed. She wondered who informed her sister about Nanoha. "N-Neechan!" she shouted, face blushing.

Alicia laughed seeing her shy twin blush. "Geez sis you sure show some interest in her mother for blushing like that." She teased again. Oh how she love teasing her sister. "So does this mean I get to have Ginga now?" her grin turned to a devious smile.

Fate only facepalmed herself. The difference between her and her twin sister Alicia is that the other blond can be a flirt. "N-No! I don't have any of those interest with Nanoha! Whatever nee-chan. Tell mother and mom I said hi and I miss them. to Linith and Arf too." She said to her sister. She really miss her family. But being an Enforcer makes her stay either in the Naval ship or at Long Arch for long periods of time.

"Sure, sure. Both mom and mother misses you and Chrono-nii. Oh! I have a day off this weekend. Can we visit you there? An I so want to meet this Vivio and her mother."

"Fine."

"Say hi to Caro and Erio for me. and Linith said you should never skip meals! Ciao sis! Break time's over for this researcher." with that, Alica ended their video call.

The blond enforcer sighed. She maybe the enforcer but her sister can be quite the investigator. Focusing on the road, she can see the school yard of St. Hilde and a frown graced her beautiful face. The sight of broken walls mad her clench her teeth but the sighting of someone in a stretcher made her stomach churn and cold sweatbeads form on her forehead. "Nanoha?"

* * *

><p>The brown haired commander sat alone in her office, with two communications screen and a video stream of the recent attack in St. Hilde infront of her. One showed the captain of XV class warship aswell as an Admiral in TSAB, Chrono Harlaown while the other screen showed the head of the Saint Church, knight Carim Garcia. All three of them showed a serious expression as the video screen has been paused on the part where Niove was with the two teenagers.<p>

"You do know what this means Hayate." Said Chrono.

Hayate took a deep breath. She feared this day would come again hence the reason of retaining being a commander of RF6. "Yes. Seems that the prophecy of your Carim is nearing."

Carim nodded her head. "_In the land where ancient crystals and infinite greed gather and intertwine, the wings shall revive from the holy land, beneath the dead king. The dead shall dance, and the tower of law in the central lands shall burn to the ground. But, before this, the ship of law that guards the many seas shall be torn apart"_ She recited, remembering her prophecy that took Hayate's action in forming RF6. "The 'dead king' is no more and we have subdued Jail for his crimes in the combat cyborgs."

With both arms now propped on the table, clasp together as if in a prayer, Hayate leaned her forehead on her clasped knuckles. "There is no more king. She made sure of that."

_"_But clearly the king's blood still runs and the encounter of the prince of Shutra… the kings will indeed dance once again if we cannot stop whatever that mad man's original plan is." Chrono stated coldly. His face showed anger and voice filled of venom when he spoke of the 'mad man'.

The blond knight agreed with Chrono. She motioned for them to view a new screen which showed the numbers who stayed with them, loyal to their own beliefs in peace. "For now, I'll have Deed, Otto and Sein watch over Olivie and Heidi when at school while Nove, Cinque and Wendi watch over outside the church's walls."

"Alright. For now I'll have my troops to be trained and be prepared." Hayate said, sitting up straight. She then look at Chrono and nod her head, giving a silent message to the admiral.

Knowing what Hayate meant, he shrugged and just sighed heavily. "You drive a hard bargain Hayate. You do know my sister is an Enforcer. A great Enforcer at that." He responded weakly.

"You are an Admiral and we have kept all of this to ourselves and a few people. Keep it that way unless you want me to make Amy 'want' you more out of that ship of yours." Hayate's voice seeped of friendly threat that gave the dark haired admiral a cold shiver.

Carim could only laugh at Chrono's reaction on Hayate's threat. She knows how the admiral feared Hayate's fashion sense. "Well since Hayate made it clear, I would also add that I'll participate with her if all of this leaks out."

Chrono groaned. He knows that when the two women tag-teamed together, no one, even the 'Ace of Aces' herself can stop their drive. "Women and cosplay…" he mumbled before signing out of the call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haaizt~ hope that's good enough. now time for an omake!  
><strong>

**OMAKE:**

**Hayate: **c'mon Fate-chan! I finally got a new recruit for our ahem(my Harem)ahem Army. *pushes Fate to the girl's changing room*

**Fate: **Hayate! i don't think looking at girls changing would do good to my blood pressure. Nanoha might... *sudden stop* Hayate? Why is there a white cat with long ears?

**Hayate: **Oh! that thing can give me new recruits! right girls? *motioned for 4 girls changing to the TSAB uniforms*

**Puella Magi Madoka casts: **YES COMMANDER~!

**Kyubey: "I want you to form a contract with me and become magical girls!"**

**Hayate: **Ain't it cute~! *hugging kyubey*

**Fate: **bardiche, Riot Zanber form.

-Next scenes contained too many transformations and kyubey bashing until all of the women became Hayate's harem.-

**that's it for now,,, Snow-Shuriken out~!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Like a Knight

**a/n: wow... 4k+ words... ohwell.. thanks for all those who read my update and i present you with a new one. well this one has a little more Nanoha/Fate, a slight hint of a rival and some Nanoha/Vita. Hope you like it. :) cheers~**

**Now to personally thank the reviewers...**

**EXpERieNCed** : yeps, opted to put the Testarossa family alive since this disregarded the Jewel seed incident. About the prophecy, i'll make it a little different than in the anime :)

**floire**: Well, Hayate is addicted to cosplay when you read the strikers manga omake :) really funny.

**BunnyxGirl** : Thanks for your review. well we do like Nanoha alot.

**MangamanZX** : Thanks Mangaman,, it's an honor that you found my last chapter with few flaws.. though i hope this one too but i doubt it.. :D anyway, Alicia as second Hayate,, hmm maybe? but am planning Alicia a little different than Fate. and nope, no crossover but a little cameo in future chappies.

**Honulicious** :All i can say is that the J.S incident had only been 'remembered' by those who were at the incident. no confirmation yet on how Nanoha will fit in there :D thanks for liking the family setting of Fate.

**ZonaRose** : thanks for the review. Yeah, it seems that way. Nanoha is the type who will put everything in teaching her students and still have time to protect her family.

**Lily Testarossa** : Hello, thanks for reading my fic and giving time to review. Well i already have an idea how will Nanoha react to the twins when they will meet. hope you will continue to read this. thank you.

**hmm... now on with the chappie~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Like a Knight<strong>

The rescue team reported of no serious casualties in the recent attack and no injuries from any of the civilians. They ensured that the security of the place has been kept up to date and put up a precaution by a certain radius incase the same incident happened again. The team members left the area, leaving Shamal, Zafira, Vita and Nanoha who is currently lying on the stretcher.

The said captain, barrier jacket disabled and dressed in her normal aerial uniform, laid resting on the white stretcher. Her body showed no pain nor injury and Shamal just finished giving Nanoha some medicine to keep her linker core recover and her body to regain its natural flow of strength. She made sure to the other Wolkenritter knights that Nanoha was alright and might need a few days rest. Naming the weekend.

"I'll tell Hayate." Vita mumbled, looking at Nanoha's comfortable expression. It was a relief to her that the woman was much stable now than before. Walking towards the stretcher, she secretly held Nanoha's hand and squeezed it lightly. This action made Nanoha stagger a bit and turned to look at her. Purple eyes, looking both sleepy and weak, looked at her blue ones.

Shamal took this chance to pull Zafira and leave the two alone. All her time with the red knight and the instructor, she knows when to give Vita space to express herself to Nanoha. "Vita-chan, I'll be checking on Vice with Zafira. We do need to secure our flight back to the base. Make sure Nanoha doesn't do any drastic movements." She informed the chibi knight and left the area with the blue wolf.

"How long was I out Vita-chan?" Nanoha asked weakly, slowly getting up but failed as she fell back on the stretcher. She chuckled, knowing her body must've been under Shamal's medicines again. "Sorry…"

Vita huffed and let go of Nanoha's hand. "Baka, stay in bed for a few more minutes. You were out for a good 15 minutes. Improvement I might add than your usual hour." She said in a stubborn manner. "You're lucky you held on until your daughter went and play with her friends."

"Nyahaha… Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking when I saw the attack." Nanoha forced herself to laugh again. She took a deep breath and look at the sky. "I don't want to quit flying. I don't want Vivio to feel alone again." She said in a low tone. Reaching her left hand to the unreachable blue sky, a small tear escaped her facade smile.

Vita couldn't help herself but look away, seeing how her friend must've remembered aswell. She took the oppurtunity to keep silent and let Nanoha rest. '_You'll never fly alone. Even if the world will keep your wings down, I'll be your wings so that you can fly again to your sky.'_ she mentally said to herself, clenching her hands for her lack of courage to comfort her friend.

"Nanoha!"

The two StarS members heard the sudden shout and turned to see a blond enforcer, running towards them. Vita blinked a few times and couldn't believe how Fate addressed her friend. Nanoha on the otherhand felt her heart sank and hastily tried to sit up but failed in her attempt.

"Baka! Don't go moving so sudden!" Vita scolded her superior, giving her a light punch on the arm. She heard her friend apologize and steadily sat up. This gave her the impression that Nanoha didn't want the blond enforcer to see her in a weakened state, thus she opted to assist her friend to sit up properly. {If you are so much afraid to let her see your weakness, don't hesitate to ask!} she scolded her friend through telepathic link. Nanoha smiled weakly and apologized to her friend.

Fate panted and sweat ran down from her temples as she was bent down to Nanoha's level, face shows of concern and panic. She saw no sign of injury or even a single bruise from the purple-eyed woman before her and that's enough to let herself calm down a bit.

"Mou! Please don't lie down in that thing ever again! I had enough seeing comrades on those things and I don't want to see you in that too!" Fate said in a worried tone. Though her voice was low, her eyes showed how worried she was seeing Nanoha in a stretcher.

The aerial captain forced a smile yet again to show she's alright. It was odd for her that the blond captain was so worried about her well-being. '_Well she is in the force a lot longer than I am, so I guess she just scared like any other soldier would be.' _She assumed. "Really Fate-chan, I'm fine. I was just tired." She half lied which caused Vita to give her a stern look. {Play along please.} She pleaded the chibi knight via telepathic link. She received a silent nod from Vita but somehow, she can feel the slight tension from the red knight.

"Fate-taichou I assure you that Nanoha is fine." Vita said stubbornly with her arms crossed.

With a nod of her head, Fate finally smiled at Nanoha and thanked Vita for her hard work. She got a brief (and filtered) report from the two StarS team members regarding the incident and hearing Nanoha tell her about Vivio being safe and currently training with her friends finally made her feelings more organized. She was calm again. The thought of Vivio caught up in all the attack was too much for her to handle, and adding up the mystery regarding the combat instructor was nowhere near collected thoughts. "Ne, may I know where Vivio is?" she asked, hoping to see the bundle of energy again.

Vita pointed the inner part of the school using her right thumb and a grin etched on her face. "Back. By the school gym together with her friends." Her wryly smile just gave Nanoha a nervous feeling and hoped her daughter and her friends were not having too much fun or serious enough regarding their 'playtime'.

Fate found this rather interesting. Vita having a playful look must mean something amusing and sensitive to make Nanoha flinch for a second. "Shall we go and see them?" She asked, standing up and offering her hand to Nanoha without thinking of her actions.

When Nanoha took Fate's hand to her own, not having any other choices as Vita already left them and went ahead, she felt the slight recoil from the blond's hand. She looked up to Fate, hands still holding on each other, and she saw the slight redness in the blond's beautiful face. Tilting her head a bit, she stared at those red irises and she found herself drawn to the deep expression and feeling that they radiate.

Her red colored eyes stared at purple and the soft hands on her own gave her heart a few skip of a beat. She found Nanoha's hand quite soft and warm even though the said woman is a fierce combat instructor. Her face heated pup upon realizing she was straing at Nanoha's eyes aswell, drawn to the cheerfulness yet with a hint of darkness they show to her.

They stared at each other, not moving an inch and breaths in sync. As if they are reading each other's mind and body movement. Waiting on what would happened next.

"Oi! If the two of you are going to melt each other with those gazes, I think you shouldn't do it here!" Vita shouted.

The iron hammer knight's voice snapped them out of their gazes. Blond blushing madly while the honey-red haired captain let out a nervous laugh. Nanoha let herself be pulled by Fate up and she stood infront of the lightning captain, faces inches apart and bodies almost touching each other aside from their uniforms.

_Doki doki!_

_Doki doki!_

_Doki Doki!_

As if, their hearts beats as one…

Doki doki…

**[Incoming derbis 12'oclock my master]** raising heart alerted its master and Fate.

With the sudden alert from the red device, both captains jumped out of the way. Well the blond captain that is with Nanoha carried on her arms, bridal style. This is due to her reflexive instinct in protecting someone first than her own. Her actions, without knowing, caused Nanoha to blush madly as she held onto Fate's neck and buried her head on her chest.

With a loud crash of a 5 feet boulder on their previous spot, Fate landed safely a few meters away from the crash site. Her breathing was heavy and she turned to look around, checking if there are any more attackers from the previous raid of the drones.

"What was that? We heard a loud crash!" Shamal shouted in concern. She was running towards Fate and Nanoha with Zafira, in human form, running beside her, when they heard the loud crash. She stopped when she saw the boulder and the two captains in a very interesting position. "Oh my, I think this place maybe under control." She said to the white haired guardian who silently nodded his head.

Still oblivious to her recent action, Fate scanned around, searching for any signs of threat. She looked at the boulder, saw a circular hole by it, and gave her an impression that it was toss to them like a ball from a baseball field. It's her instinct to do an area search and see if there are any threats. That was the basic in being a mage.

"Anyone got hurt?" shouted by Nove who came from the school gate together with 4 children and Vita with Graf Eisen materialized. She was looking scared rather than worried. "Sorry! Vita-san hit the boulder a little harder. I hope no one was hurt!" she shouted again. Voice full of fear considering the crash site is where the 'White Devil' is. She had enough pink blasts yesterday and she hoped none of it today.

Hearing the former number's words made Fate to realize that there was no enemy. She looked at Nove who was panting heavily as if she had run in a 50KM dash.

"Mama! Are you okay?" it was Vivio, sounding very concerned. She was with Einhart who was trailing behind her and 2 other children which looked like her age. One of them had a purplish hair with a yellow ribbon tying it down, moss green colored eyes and a uniform that's the same as Vivio. The other child has a light brown hair, close to silvery brown that's tied into twin ponytails, blue eyes and the same uniform as Vivio. The two showed same grade as the honey-blond Takamachi.

But all of those who ran to see the effect of Vita's strike came to a complete halt. Their eyes stared at the two RF6 captains.

"Oh! Hello Vivio!" Fate greeted happily, still not realizing the weight on her arms.

"Umm hello Fate-san." Vivio greeted back. She continued to stare at her mother who clung on to Fate as if her life depended on it. "Fate-san, why is mama hugging you?" she asked, curious to what is infront of her.

A grin from the Wolkenritter ladies though Vita's was more sarcastic, a confused look with the 3 fourth graders, a stoic expression from Nove aswell as Zafira and a slight blush from Einhart. Those were the expression present while looking at both Fate and Nanoha.

Then Fate finally felt it. The small weight on her arms, the soft body pressed on her torso, and the warm arms around her neck. She didn't dare to look at her arms and she stood stiffly still. Her face was blushing madly and her mind ran in overdrive. "u-umm…" Even words cannot escape her lips as she can feel Nanoha's cheeks over her chest.

"You know, you should really hold on to Nanoha." Vita said. She approached Fate with an expression no one can really decipher. It was neither angry nor annoyed. She looked at Nanoha, sleeping soundly at Fate's arms. "Hey squirt, mind showing Fate your house? Your mama is really tired from today." She told the young Takamachi and left them.

Everyone watched Vita as she flew away. Shamal can only sigh and give Zafira a silent notion to contact Hayate regarding the situation. She then turned to check on Nanoha's condition and just gave Fate a warm smile. "Nanoha-chan's vital signs are stable. As Vita-chan said, she needs rest. Then, please take care of her Fate-san." Shamal gave Fate a quick bow before dragging Zafira away from them.

"O-kay? Well kids, I'll see you tomorrow? I'll have my siblings train with you guys." Nove said, bidding her own farewell to everyone. She hurriedly ran from the scene with only the thought of '_SAFE!' _filling her mind.

The blond enforcer sighed heavily and steadied her arms to carry Nanoha gently. She looked at the four kids and left out a weary smile. "Hi." She said meekly, still feeling embarrassed at her situation.

The girl with twin ponytails tugged Vivio's blouse and pointed at Fate. "Ne Vivio, is that who I think it is?" she asked her friend.

"Yep! Fate Testarossa Harlaown! She's mama's friend…" Vivio paused and placed an index finger over her chin, as if thinking deeply. "I think?"

Vivio's two classmates looked at Fate with stars in their eyes. They couldn't believe they are actually infront of the famed 'black goddess', Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. With excitement bubbling from them, they didn't hesitate to introduce themselves from the blond.

"Hi! I'm Rio Wesley! Am soo one of your admirers!" the girl with purplish hair said excitedly.

"I'm Corona Timil, nice to meet you in person Harlaown-san." Corona, the girl with twin ponytails said in a polite manner. "Vivio told us about you and your sparring match yesterday."

Vivio found it amusing how her friends were enthusiastic to introduce themselves to Fate. Well she has to admit, she too was very excited when she met the blond for the first time and to spend some time with her was a dream. Well anyone would think the same if you are with the famed Fate T. Harlaown.

"Nice to meet you too kids. I'm Fate T. Harlaown. Please call me Fate." She said to them. She looked at the four kids and noticed that the one with silvery-green hair has the same eye condition as Vivio. This struck her as odd since the girl just looked at her in a stoic manner. "Umm… Hello to you?"

Einhart knew the greeting is pointed to her. Still with a stoic expression, she curtsied to show her respect for the blond Enforcer. "Einhart Stratos. Pleasure to meet you. I heard from Vivio how much she admires you and how strong you are." Her voice was soft but still no emotion carried from it. It was as if she saw the blond as a rival.

With a nod of her head, Fate acknowledged Einhart's greeting. "Same here Stratos-chan." She then looked at her arms and decided it was really time to give the aerial mage on her arms some comfortable place to lie down to. "Vivio, shall we take your mama home? I'll take your friends home aswell." She offered them with a small smile. But her offer was declined as the three kids had their own plans, thus having the two Takamachi with her. Hearing that the three will be safe, she agreed to them and she took Vivio to her car.

* * *

><p>Safely securing Nanoha beside her and asking Vivio o sit at the back, she started her car and drove towards the direct that Vivio instructed her. it took her thirty minutes to find a house that looked exactly like how Vivio described it. She pulls up by the driveway and went out in a hurry to carry Nanoha inside the house. With Nanoha, resting comfortably in her arms, she asked Vivio to lead the way inside the house.<p>

The child happily agreed and she skipped towards the door with Fate following behind her. When she reached for the door knob, the door suddenly opened from the inside and a guy with a long blond hair tied in a single ponytail and wearing a crisp cream colored shirt and brown pants. He looked at Fate, carrying Nanoha in her arms and down to Vivio who stared at him like he's a stranger.

"Welcome home?" he said to them. He pointed his index finger at the sleeping Nanoha. "She over did it huh?" he asked.

Vivio nodded her head, answering the man's question. "Un! Vita-chan said mama's really tired. Can we come in now?" she asked the man who stepped aside and let them go inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Fate said, walking inside the house. She was amazed how the house is totally organized and clean. Still looking around, she felt Nanoha shifted her position in her arms, wounding her arms around the neck. This made Fate blush madly and the blond haired man noticed it.

"You can take her upstairs. Her room is the first one to your left." the man said, giving Fate a genuine smile. His green eyes turned to look at Vivio and he reached out his hand. "Shall we go and prepare some dinner Vivio?" he asked and was given a silent nod as response.

Fate took the guy's advice and carried Nanoha to her room. Her mind raced, thinking of who was the guy downstairs. She knows that the guy looked familiar but she can't remember where or when she saw the said guy. And the thought of what the guy's relationship with Nanoha irked her. Shaking the thoughts aside, she entered the room with an automatic door and found the room to be organized aswell. "She must like it clean." She stated, proceeding towards the large bed in the middle of the room.

Placing Nanoha in bed, she made sure the woman was comfortable. It was amusing how Nanoha can sleep very soundly even after the car ride and being carried around. A light chuckle escaped her lips when Nanoha unconsciously patted the empty spaced around her, as if looking for something. "Cute." She chuckle again. Turning to look at the side table, she saw some pictures of the aerial mage with Vivio. One of them showed Hayate and her knights with the two Takamachi, behind them is a small café that read 'Midori-ya'. People whom fate didn't know accompanied them in the picture aswell. Beside the picture were Nanoha and Vivio. The picture showed Vivio a little younger than she is now and Nanoha aswell. She smiled seeing how happy looking they are in the picture.

She took a quick glance at the sleeping woman beside her ad she couldn't help but amire her. It was strange. She never admired anyone other than her family and a certain Ace, yet seeing Nanoha, meeting her for the first time yesterday, left her quite an impression. She wondered, who was the lucky person to be with Nanoha. She sighed and turned to look at the pictures once again. But when she looked at the last picture on the table, it gave her heart a few stinging pricks. "I see… he must be Vivio's father." She said coldly.

* * *

><p>With the wheeze of the hydraulics, Fate exited the room, proceeded to head downstairs, and hoped to bid her leave to the Takamachi family. By the end of the stairs, she saw the blond haired man, waiting for her patiently.<p>

"Enforcer Harlaown, am I correct?" he said in a rather cheerful voice. "Care to have dinner with us?" he offered, gesturing his hand over the hall towards the dining area.

Fate shook her head and politely declined. "Am sorry, but I have some business back at the base. Please take good care of Nanoha." She said with the feeling her heart in a rather strange beating. She couldn't understand what she is feeling regarding the situation and all she knows is she wants to either beat someone out or just get away from Nanoha's house.

The blond male nodded his head, acknowledging Fate's decision. "I see. Then shall I walk you to the door? I'll explain to Vivio why you already left."

"I'm sorry." Fate whispered and she walked towards the front door with the man walking behind her. When she bid her goodbye and went straight to her car, she looked at the tranquil house for a few more seconds before driving back to Long Arch.

* * *

><p>It only took her ten minutes to drive back to the base and she took a few more minutes inside her car when she arrived at the parking area. Not leaving the vehicle while she tried to compose herself. She has her head laid at the steering wheel as her left hand clenched the fabric above her chest. Her heart beats painfully when the thought of the picture she saw. The picture of Nanoha and Vivio sitting on what seemed like a booth and looking happily while the blond guy was with them, smiling and hugging the two girls. A small inscription at the lower end of the picture is the main reason Fate's heart sank. 'Family' is what it was inscribed in it. "Why…?" she asked to no one, painfully thinking to what she is feeling. "Bardirche..."<p>

[**Yes Sir.]**

* * *

><p>Back at the Takamachi residence, the blond haired male looked pale when she saw Vivio glaring at him. He backed away from the child, his back now leaning at the fridge. "N-now now Vivio, calm down." He said with both his hands raised to the level of his chest.<p>

"Mou! Uncle Yuuno you let Fate-san go home without eating the food I cooked!" Vivio whined. Yuuno sighed and tried to reason out that Fate had t go back to the base. It took him quite a long time to keep the young Takamachi to calm down and not break down in tears.

After a few more arguments and Vivio on the verge of tears, the soft sounds of footsteps halted their small bickering and both of them looked at the sleepy look of Nanoha. "Um, how did I end up at home?" Nanoha asked as the other two occupants. She was replied by a weak laugh from Yuuno and a cute pout from Vivio. She looked around hoping to find someone other than the two. "So, anyone will answer my question?" she asked again, now with a raised brow.

Vivio ran to her mama and clung on the slender legs. She looked up to her mama, eyes gleaming of tears. "Uncle Yuuno didn't stopped Fate-san for having dinner with us!" she whined. She really prepared some food for the blond enforcer but her efforts were wasted when Yuuno told her that Fate left.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha blinked.

"Un! Fate-san carried mama to her room. You fell asleep on her arms back at school," Vivio explained, tears now forgotten. "You know mama, Fate-san is sooooo cool! She carried you like one of those 'knight in shining armor' that you, auntie Hayate and Uncle Yuuno tell me about." She said with a childish smile. She was feeling giddy when she remembers how Fate carried her mama.

What Vivio told her made her blush wildly. She remembered now why she passed out when they were at Vivio's school. It was due to the fact how Fate held her gently and the scent of the Enforcer was enough to lull her to sleep. And now the experience was enough to make her blush wildly and her heart beats faster. "Uhh, I think I need to lay down for tonight. Yuuno-kun, can you takecare of Vivio for a while?" she asked weakly. She asked Vivio to let her go and she walked right back up to her room.

Vivio looked at her mama, confused to what had happen. "What's wrong with mama uncl Yuuno?" she asked her uncle who just sweatdropped. Her uncle approached her and took her in his arms. "Not until your older Vivio." He explained as he took her back to the dinning area.

* * *

><p><strong>an: umm like it? hate it? please tell me,, i'll try my best on the next chappie... :) snow-shuriken, signing out~**


	8. Chapter 8: fate and date

**a/n: Yo~ chapter 8 is up and i hope its good enough for all of ya. i know this might be running a little fast for its pace and hoping its alright.**

**so now to thank those who reviewed the last chapter...**

**dark-atrox : Hmm, wonder if Vita is indeed jealous? :) and i think you should not worry about Yuuno. ;)**

**luce: here's the update. hope you won't hate Yuuno.**

**Asuka47 : Thanks :D**

**MangamanZX : thanks for the review~! hmm your request... lets see how i can have him fit in this ne? **

**Honulicious : yeah, Fate didn't get the chance to ask. and some NanVita fluff is something sweet too. gives out the jealousy aura :D**

**EXpERieNCed : Wow you noticed the 'safe' part haha. Well YuunoXmaterial is indeed something cute. gives Yuuno some love and all. The way Vita conveyed her feelings for Nanoha can be cute as my little sister said to me. hope you continue to read this :)**

** floire : haha tell it to Fate, it broke my heart as i imagine how Fate might've looked like when she saw the picture.**

**Lily Testarossa : Well maybe Fate will know. but i guess not now. :)**

**Lazarian : umm, i'm sorry about the spelling and grammar. as i stated before English is not my main language. but the 'Am' and 'Sooooo' part is somewhat a slang i usually use. i apologize. about the 'jewel seed incident' i meant it as the actual incident that involved Precia Testarossa. a bt of the background will be here.**

**So, now i have thanked those who reviewed, Thanks to those who read my fic and now i present you the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: fate and date<strong>

The next day at Long Arch training area, the forwards all looked surprised. With their eyes wide like saucers an mouth hung low, they cannot believe what they are seeing. High above the ground, blazing fire and lightning crashed with each other for the forwards, it has been months since they saw such clash. The battle between Fate and Signum in Unison mode.

Erio looked at her guardian and couldn't help but feel unease. He stared at Fate's expression and he can tell that his blond guardian is at pain. Reaching his hand beside him, Caro took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Caro…"

The pink-haired girl silently shook her head and looked up to watch their guardian spar with Signum.

The two StarS team stared at the two Lightning leaders in awe. They saw how Signum can be in par with one of the called Ace, the 'Black Goddess' Fate Testarossa-Harlaown.

Up in the sky, Fate panted in frustration. The fiery guardian together with Agito, her unison, had blocked all her attacks and it frustrated her to no end. Using her Zanber form, she tried to slash Signum's defense but it was easily blocked using the pink-haired woman's device, Leavatine.

"Testarossa you are clouded." Signum said coldly, easily dodging and blocking the yellow blade of Fate's device. She can tell that her rival is not in her top shape while they are sparring. Their blades clashed, Fate trying her best to push forward and break Signum's defense. "What is bothering you Testarossa? Your movements are just like of a low-class mage. None of the abilities of 'Fate' that I took rivalry to." She said in a stoic expression. She pushed her rival away and asked Agito to end their unison.

With her sword sheathed, her eyes stared at Fate who panted heavily. "You requested a sparring yet you fight like a child. What is it that bothers you Testarosaa?" she asked, still looking stoic besides the fact her intention was of concern.

Fate sighed and let her weapon down. Bardirche went back to assault form without hearing it's master's command. "I... I don't know..." She said honestly. Her eyes dropped and her golden bangs covered them. The pink-haired knight nodded her head and offered for them to go and have a talk. She had enough of the childish sparring that Fate was displaying.

Signum's offer is taken by Fate and the both of them went back to the ground.

"Fate-san?" Erio called out his guardian with a worried expression. Both he and Caro gave Fate the same expression and the blond haired enforcer understood her children's concern.

Her crimson colored irises showed appreciation on what the two lightning members are showing to her. She placed both her hands on Erio and Caro's head and gave them a light ruffle. "Don't worry, I'm just in a bit of stress today. I'll be fine." She told the two, which she earned a hug from Caro and a nod from Erio. She felt the concern of the two and somehow, she really need to clear her thoughts.

When the two Lightning officers left, the forwards just looked at each other.

"So,,, who's up for lunch?" Subaru offered.

The other forwards just look at her, staring at her like she had grown a head or two. But with no work or training needed to be done since Nanoha was called by Hayate, they just nodded their head and followed the blue-haired tomboy.

* * *

><p>At a café near the Long Arch Base, Signum and Fate took some time to talk things over regarding the blond's sudden sloppiness in her fighting style. Ordering two cups of black coffee, the lightning members kept silent for a good ten minutes until their order has been given by the waiter.<p>

"Testarossa, what is it that bothers you?" Signum said, breaking the silence between them.

Fate stared at her drink, taking her time to collect her thoughts. The reason of her recent actions. She took a deep breath and looked at the window beside her. "I'm not sure. I feel annoyed yet sad for some reason. Everytime I think of something I recently saw, it drives me mad. Off my pace." She told her pink-haired rival.

The first lieutenant nodded her head. She kept silent as she hears what's on the blond's mind. Taking a drink of her coffee, she thought of some reasons for Fate to feel that way. And only one thing came to her mind. "Testarossa, are you involve with someone?" she asked in a serious tone.

With Signum's question, Fate's eyes widen like saucers and her face matching the color of the café's motif. Beet red. She felt panic and embarrassment surging though her and she couldn't help but stutter out. "W-what? –I-I Uhh.."

Signum found this rather amusing and a phantom smile graced her usual stoic expression. The sight of Fate being shy and in panic was a rare occasion. Propping her arms on the table and clasping them together like in a prayer, she rested her chin above her knuckles. "Tell me Testarossa. Who is this person that is causing such expression from you? I would like to congratulate that person." She asked again, voice full of mirth. She knows it's not her usual way of dealing with anyone but such situation is rare as a lost logia sighting.

Fate shook her head feverishly and gave Signum a pout. She couldn't understand how the pink-haired lieutenant can easily read the situation with just a few details. And the fact that she can't even fathom if what Sigum said was even true. "I just met her personally two days ago!" she thought out loud. '_Shit!'_ She mentally cursed when she saw Signum's eyes flash like a hawk seeing its prey. Fate felt like a child being caught by her mother with her hand in a cookie jar when she saw Signum's expression.

"So it's a girl. Does this girl have a name?" Signum pressed on. Oh how she was curious to know who made her friend all confused at of this moment.

Now Fate really felt like a mouse before a hawk. The way Signum pushed on with her inquiry made her realize that she shouldn't have even asked for some advice regarding her unusual feelings. "Err… Yes she does. But I'm not telling!" she clearly pointed out to her friend. '_Here I thought talking to her will be a lot safer than Hayate. Who knew she can be like her mistress.'_ She mentally groaned.

Signum took this as a cue to stop teasing the blond enforcer. She leaned back and waited for Fate to continue with telling her recent problems.

Fidgeting under Signum's gaze, Fate tried to avert her eyes away from Signum's. She can feel the painful feeling she felt the night before. Her eyes looked back on the black coffee that's swirling on her cup. "I feel lost. I just met her not too long ago and her existence gave an impact to me. No formal meeting, just some minor clash, but it seemed like I've known her for almost my whole life." Her voice conveyed the hurt she is feeling upon the image of the picture. Her brows knitted together and her heart felt the stinging pain yet again. "But something about her makes my heart feel pain."

"This girl…" Signum crossed her arms under her ample chest and leaned comfortably on her seat. She can tell by the look and how Fate conveyed her problem that it's something big for her. "Have you considered you like this person, Testarossa?" she asked.

The blond shook her head. "No… it's impossible to like someone for just two days… right?" she was unsure how to answer. She never looked it that way before since the fact remains that it was only yesterday they got to be friends.

Signum just stared blankly at Fate. Of all the years she knew her mistress, what Fate had pointed out was possible. "It's possible Testarossa. Even mistress Hayate said so before."

"Hayate is Hayate. You know how she is when it comes to cosplay and romance." Fate said flatly.

"Yes, but mistress never misses to notice her so-called 'red string of fate'. I believe it's something she learned in her planet." The lieutenant rank mage said. '_More likely it's what the mistress' friend told her about.'_With the thought of her mistress' friend, it gave her a slight idea on how to give advice to her troubled blond enforcer. "Never judge something unless you hear it straight from the person."

Fate looked at Signum's serious demeanor and blinked a few times. "What?"

The pink haired lieutenant stayed silent for a few minutes and took a sip of her coffee. She placed the cup down and turned her attention to the confused looking Fate. "Just as I said Testarossa, if you need to know something, ask that person. It lessens the misunderstandings." She explained.

"So you're saying I should ask Na-I mean this girl about the thing that makes my heart feel pain?" Fate tried to confirm. She canf eel like a silver light is being presented to her by Signum's suggestion.

"Yes." Was all Signum's answer.

Fate considered the thought. She took her own cup of coffee and drink it while thinking if she shall take the knight's advice.

"Now will you tell me who is this mysterious girl that got you off beat?" Signum asked with a wide grin. But to her dismay, her face has been spewed of the warm coffee that Fate suddenly spit out when she asked the question. "TES-TA-ROSSA!" Signum coldy syllabicate Fate's name as she wiped off the beverage from her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Saint King Hospital.<p>

"Now Takamachi-san, I got the report you overdid yourself again?" a female doctor asked, checking on a clipboard on her hand.

Nanoha was currently inside an all white colored room and laying down on the hospital bed. Her uniform stripped off of the white polo and is down to her inner shirt while there are wires taped on her arm. The beeping sound from the machine beside her indicated her vital signs as normal that also gave the doctor less worry. "I'm Sorry. There was an emergency." Nanoha explained with a light laugh.

"And Yagami-san had to drag your lovely arse down here for the checkup." The doctor looked beside her where Hayate stood and giving Nanoha an irritated look. "Is that right, Yagami-san?"

Hayate was indeed looking annoyed at her cousin. With her arms corssed and her right index finger tapping on her biceps, she showed that she there was a slight struggle when she dragged Nanoha to the hospital. "To think I had to bind her in a three layer rank B binding magic and have Vita drag her to my car." She explained with a few veins popping out.

"Nyahaha! Gomen, gomen. But I'm fine really!" Nanoha defened.

But her defense was rather a lie for the brunette commander. Roughly glaring at her cousin, she stepped her foot forward that showed her annoyance. "Vita reported you fainted. And by the arms of Fate no less!"

The patient blushed upon reminded of the incident but the doctor just gave them a curious look. "Arms of fate?" the doctor asked. She smiled a bit thinking that the young commander was talking about 'destiny'. "I see Yagami-san is a believer of destiny. " the doctor chuckled and proceeded with Nanoha's examination.

"Um, sensei, it's not fate as in destiny. It's more of Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown." Hayate placed a finger over her chin and think for a bit. "But now that you mentioned it I think it's really 'fate'. Right Nanoha?" Hayate smiled at her cousin.

The honey-reddis haired instructor sighed and looked at the ceiling. "destiny huh?" she mumbled. Opting to close her eyes for a bit, she left the doctor to examine her wel-being and took the time to take some rest. _'fate… she did tell me about meeting my fate.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback, 8 years ago.<em>**

"The mistress is never wrong. It's just how you interpret it that will make a difference." A deep roar-like voice spoke.

Nanoha, of age of 15, kneeled before a lion. The lion have golden colored eyes that glared at her and two light yellow wings around its back. Just behind him stood a tall pale man with white wings and emitted a cold aura while beside him is a woman, a bit older than Nanoha herself that gave her a soft warm smile.

"But Cerberus! I just don't know of this! Mistress!" Nanoha said, confused in all that had been presented before her.

A woman with honey-brown hair and bright green eyes, just smiled at Nanoha. Her body is donned on a long white dress that has the front skirt open, showing her slender legs that are decorated by a red ribbon tied to her red shoes. On her back is graced by small white wings that are clearly just a mere decoration. She sat at gracefully on a grandeur royal chair that is colored of gold and red while her hand held on a staff with a bright yellow star on its tip.

"It is as the dream card interpreted. You showed me of your dream regarding two kings fighting as they rode a yellow mane horse, a knight of golden sun bearing a sword of light and a woman in white that showed sadness while she held a golden spear." The woman spoke calmly. The dream card, a pink card with the illustration of a woman with huge hat that covered her eyes, floated before Sakura. She tapped her staff on the card and it slowly gleamed of a radiant pink. "One day, this dream will come. The kings shall fight and you will be the wedge between them. The knight shall be the one who will save you from the loneliness you deem of ever since." she explained.

Nanoha frowned. She stood before the leader of her guild, the strongest magician in Earth. The leader of the guild of Clow, Sakura Kinimoto, the mistress of Clow. "But Sakura-chan, what does it have to do with me? This power that I have, Raising Heart…" a few silence. "This was never meant for me. I just helped Yuuno in his mission to get his missing artifacts." she reasoned out. "I am not meant for a war or some sorts. That dream. i cannot bear it to happen!"

The mistress of Clow stood from her chair and stride towards young mage. She bent down to the level of Nanoha and gave her a warm smile. She placed a hand over the young girl's cheek. "It is up to you Nanoha if you want. But let me give you this advice." She gave the small girl a kiss on the forehead and stood up. "Fate will be the one who will give you happiness and fill your void." She told the young mage and went back to her chair.

When the mistress of Clow went back to her chair, a girl, about the same age like Nanoha, stepped out of the shadows. She wore an unusual outfit, a one piece black with yellow edges dress that reached a few inches above her knee and a white long-sleeved vest with white clothing and some black aswell as yellow patches. Her waist hugged a golden plated waist guard with a long black skirt-like cloth with the back of the woman bear four separate black wings.

"This here is Hayate Yagami. She is the mistress of the tome of the night sky." Sakura motioned her hand over the brunette. "She will be your partner that will watch over you."

Hayate smiled at Nanoha and gave her a courteous bow before standing up straight again. Nanoha found the girl to be friendly when Hayate gave her a sneaky wink.

Sakura sensed that the two will get along well and she notioned for her guardians to leave the two alone. But before finally exiting her audience chamber, a shadow of a smile graced her lips. "One day Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan… the strings of destiny will be woven and it is fate that will rescue the child of sadness." She spoke in a voice full of mystery.

"Sakura-chan…"

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

><p>"Ne Nanoha-chan! Wake up!"<p>

"Mama!"

"Oi Nanoha!"

"Time to wake up Nanoha."

Voices stirred the aerial mage out of her dreamy state. She slowly sat up from the white hospital bed and rubbed her eyes that showed her a blurry vision of the occupants of the room. When her vision finally cleared up, a gentle smile escaped her lips as she felt her waist had been engulfed by two small arms. "Hey Vivio." She greeted her daughter with a groggy voice.

Vivio looked at her mama, both eyes welling up in tears. She climbed her mother's bed and positioned herself to sit on Nanoha's lap and bury her head on her mother's chest. "Mama, don't go sleeping for so long again." She said, voice being muffled by her mother's uniform.

The honey-reddish haired captain placed her hands over her daughter's head and gently rubbed it to soothe her daughter's worry. "Gomene Vivio. But mama was just worried about you yesterday." She reasoned out truthfully.

"Hmp! You shouldn't have rushed there solo Nanoha. You are not the only one capable of protecting them." It was Vita's annoyed voice that scolded the elder Takamachi. Nanoha looked at the chibi knight and gave her a gentle smile. Vita blushed and hid her truthful eye that's showing worry on the flight instructor with her bangs. "Don't be stupid again. Else I'll have Hayate here to give you a month of vacation." She said stubbornly.

The mistress of the night sky giggled at how Vita was still shyly giving out hint of her concern towards Nanoha. She was really glad that Nanoha was nowhere near any danger now as per the doctor's results on her checkup. But she has to admit, she need to give Nanoha some rest as the workaholic instructor haven't taken any vacation leave for the whole time she had been in RF6. She kept quite as she looked around the room. It was filled with some of the people who knew her friend and she can tell that all of them were worried about Nanoha.

"-And we I have grades that Ein-chan said is qualified to scholarship if I continue to keep this grades!" Vivio showed her mamaher recent test scores that made Nanoha proud of her daughter. Beside them is Yuuno, explaining how much he helped Vivio in his studies. "But Uncle Yuuno! Ofcourse you know almost everything! You work at that grand library!" Vivio whined and clung closer to her mama.

Such sight gave Hayate the feeling of truly being Nanoha's cousin. She walked towards them and sat at the edge of the white bed. "Nanoha, I think you really need to rest this time. Should a week be enough?"

Hearing the term 'rest' and 'week' was enough to stir Nanoha out of her calm state. It's not she's against it, she can tell she need it too. But she has some work to do. Trainees to train. "But Hayate-chan!"

"No buts! It's an order. Go and take Vivio to god knows where and leave the training to Vita." Hayate ordered as she pointed her right thumb over Vita.

"But…"

Yuuno placed his hand over Nanoha's head and showed her a sweet smile. "It'll be fun Nanoha. You can visit your parents in that case." He told the workaholic captain.

Vivio smiled widely and looked at her mama's purple eyes. Heterochromatic eyes gleamed of hope. "We are going to see grandma and grandpa? Please mama?" she asked her mama, voice full of pleading and a look that can be describe as 'Vivio's puppy dog pout'.

Being cornered by the different looks and Hayate using her authority on the request, she sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "Fine. If it's for Vivio. Three days tops! I'll take this weekend until Monday." She bargained to her commander which only smiled and nodded her head.

Hayate giggled and turned around. "I can put it up for a day. But yo said three so no takebacks!" she said with mischief and bolted right away and out of the room. Nanoha registered what her commander said and was about to run after her when Vivio, Yuuno and even Vita pounced on her.

"Never let the 'white devil' and 'fallen angel' have a face off. It will lead to a nuclear warfare." Yuuno said outloud, trying to hold Nanoha back. All of them laughed. It was clearly showing that Nanoha is in a healthy shape and all worries of the past is nowhere near.

**[Incoming message my master. Shall I read it?]** Raising Heart's mechanical voice cut off their small laughter and looked at Nanoha's floating red gem device. With Nanoha's silent nod, Raising Heart showed them a visual image of the message.

To all of their surprise, a video of Fate T. Harlaown showed up, looking a little agitated. Yuuno beamed Nanoha a sly grin while Vita crawled out of the bed and left the room with Yuuno in tow. It gave Nanoha a curious look to why the small red knight left.

"Mama! Look its Fate-san!" Vivio poited out happily, waiting for the message to be played.

"Alright. Raising Heart please play the message."

And with Nanoha's command, the video stream started.

"Umm, Nanoha? Err…" Fate's voice expressed shyness and her look even gave it away as the recording played on. This gave Nanoha a few childish giggles as she listened on. "Um, I was wondering that if you are free tonight… um.."

"Just go and say it Testarossa!" it was another voice but didn't show in the video. By the sound of it, Nanoha can bet it was Signum. This gave her another hefty smile.

A blush was evident on Fate's face as she nodded her head. "Y-yeah. Umm, would it be okay if we have dinner tonight? Um, I'll pick you up at your house. Signum said Zafira will watch over Vivio." She finally asked, blushing madly.

And now Nanoha can tell Fate was a rather shy woman. Nobody aside from Subaru was able to blush like Fate does. She looked at her daughter who was smiling widely. "What do you think baby?" she asked her daughter.

With a feverish nod, Vivio agreed to Fate's request. She showed her mother a thumbs-up and a wink. "Go for it mama!" she said happily.

Nanoha laughed and patted her daughter in the head. "Alright." She turned to her device and smiled. "Raising Heart, please give my message to Fate-chan. I'll be waiting for her." she told her device.

**[Ofcourse my master. About time I must say. Master has been alone for quite some time.]** Raising heart's mechanical voice came out like a relieved tone to its master and Nanoha can just shake her head.

"Next time, I think it's enough to let you watch some TV drama Rasing heart." Nanoha said earning her a childish laughter from her daughter and a bright gleam from Raising Heart.

* * *

><p><p>

**[Message receive sir. Sender is from Raising Heart]** the triangular device voiced out, startling its master as she was pacing to and fro at her room.

Shakily, Fate gulped and ordered Bardirche to play the message. When the screen popped out, she was surprised to see Nanoha and Vivio on a white bed and white room with a few visible wired from Nanoha's arm. This made her think. _'Is her bed white? I remember it being cream and pinkish. And what's with the wires? Where is she?'_ She started to panic but the voice of Nanoha pulled her back.

"Hi Fate-chan." Nanoha greeted.

"Fate-san!" Vivio's voice was cheerful and she waved at Fate.

The video showing the two looking fine gave Fate a sigh of relief.

"I got your message." Fate blushed. "And yes. Even Vivio said so. Um pelase come to my house around 8? I'll be home around that time." Nanoha said with a sweet smile. The smile made Fate's heart beat faster.

"It's a date Fate-chan!" and with that, the video ended.

Fate couldn't help but feel like floating in the air. When the video ended she frantically looked at the time which showed 15:02 and she hurried to her closet to pick out what she would wear. _'I have a date with Nanoha… A date!'_

**[Sir shall I recommend to use your other vehicle? Your car is being checked right now.] **Baridirche offered.

Fate stopped for a few minutes and considered what her device offered. Having no other choice, she gave Bardirche the order to prepare her other transportation vehicle. "I do hope it'll be okay with Nanoha though." She mused outloud as she rummage her dresser for a suitable clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whew! finally a chpter done. Now i await your judgement and punishment on how i have some mistakes here and there. please point it out for me.. :) snow-shuriken OUT~!**


	9. Chapter 9: fail means chance

**A/N: YO! finally updated this... i do hope everyone will forgive me for this though. i finally realized how hard it is to maintain 2 fanfics and now i'm trying to balance them evenly. :) so i hope this can make it up for it.**

**Now to thank the reviewers :**

**deltawaves: Yes, this story already has an ending planned for it :)**

**Mello-san: Ummm... haha I hope the date would go well.. guess you need to find out?**

**Asuka47: ofcourse! Fate is cute specially if she's blushing.**

**EXpERieNCed: haha just a cameo i swear. i need to point how Nanoha had power before without encountering Fate. and yes, after this, i'll invoke some fighting. (readying my mecha-magical girls fighting materials)**

**Honulicious: as far as the flashback in the last 2 chapters, yes they worked in the past. thanks for not mindng the fast pace :D**

**hinagiku13: i hope this date will turn out well?**

**floire: Thanks for the review... i do hope you will find this update good enough since i know i might destroy your expectations... :(**

**ZonaRose: haha it's alright about not leaving a review. the important part for me is if you found the chapter enjoyable. Well Sakura didn't told nanoha 'exactly' about Fate.  
><strong>

**dark-atrox: Well Sakura can be considered as the magical girl of all magical girl.. just paying atribute to her and she is just a cameo. And about Vita,,, :D just smiling about it.**

**MangamanZX: not really a X-over to ccs. just a minor cameo i should no probs, keep the suggestions coming! :)**

**kaito kenshin: thank you for your review. i do hope you won't get turned off with this chappie though.**

** Lily Testarossa: i hope i won't disappoint you.. :(**

**mode: All i can say is not all first dates are fluff...**

**Lance58: *blush* umm thank you... am not a great writer, just sharing what i imagine i guess. please don't kill me for this chapter..**

**hmm,, I think i thanked all those who reviewed. now, thanks to those who gave time to read this and now i give you the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: fail means chance<strong>

**Date**. One word and it made Fate's mind work like crazy. She had been rummaging her closet for the perfect clothes but it's either spare uniforms, training uniforms, casual clothes and very formal dresses and tuxedos. It didn't came to her mind that she had been on a clothes hunt for an hour already. After a few more minutes, she was down to two selections, a black strapless cocktail dress that goes all the way down to her knees. It's decorated with bits of diamonds and a crisscross gold trimming. While the other is a white fitted long-sleeved polo with golden trims that's paired with a black slacks. The latter was plain but comforting to her and it weighed a lot in her conquest of the perfect clothes.

She sighed. She still can't decide on what to wear. _'This is the time I think I need Hayate's advice.' _She mulled over, examining the clothes before her. But the though of her brunette commander deciding on what she will wear sent chills down her spine. The different designs, the unusual look… she shivered at the thought. "Definitely not Hayate." She blinked and raised the two clothes atop her device. "Bardirche, what do you think?" she asked the device. When the yellow triangle intelligent device didn't answer, Fate chuckled to herself for her sudden question. "Who am I kidding asking Bardirche." She mused out loud.

**[Sir I recommend the pants over the dress. Your vehicle is something a dress cannot match.]** Bardiche stated, surprising its master.

Startled by her device's opinion, Fate had her eyes wide open like saucers and her mouth agape. Imitating a fish out of water for a few minutes, she swallowed her saliva and agreed with her device. "Atta' boy! Do you know how much I owe my life to you Bardirche?" She said happily.

**[Yes sir. I'll gladly accept a new check up as payment sir.]** The device commented, sounding a little cocky.

Fate laughed at how her device was talking to her. She shook her head and only accuse a certain brunette device master that did the alteration to her Bardirche. With all of the clothing decided, Fate looked at her clock and it showed 17:33. Panic gushed through her veins yet again. "Crud! I haven't even set a place yet!" and a new dilemma smacked into Fate's plate.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Takamachi residence was jumpy. Jumpy in terms of Vivio being excited at her mama's date with Fate. It made Nanoha wonder if the 10 year old already know what a date really means or having a relationship with the same sex.<p>

"Hey Vivio don't jump so much. You're making me sick." Yuuno complained, clutching his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. It made the honey-reddish haired captain laugh. "You never change Yuuno. I guess that explains why you preferred to work at the infinite library." Nanoha said, giggling at how Yuuno was trying his best to calm his stomach.

"But uncle Yuuno! Mama will have a date!"

The blond gave up in trying to make Vivio stay put and he opted to crawl back to the passenger seat and hold the bouncy Vivio in place. Using his own set of spell, he casted a green like chains that restricted the child from moving. "Chain Bind" he said happily, finally getting the car to stop bouncing.

"Gah! You're mean uncle Yunno! Kris! SET U-"

But even before Vivio can set up her barrier jacket, Nanoha looked at her from the rear view mirror, smiling menacingly. The same smile that cause fear to her students. "Viv-io~ What did I say about using your magic?" She said in a threatening sweet voice. Her threatening smile even made Kris back down and hides behind Vivio.

"But mama! He started it!" the child whined, using her right index finger to point at Yuuno. Well her fingers were the only thing that isn't bound to Yuuno's magic and can actually move. She's currently slumped on the seat as she can't move much due to Yuuno's magic. "Unfair! Uncle Yuuno's bind magic is usually inescapable." She continued to whine as she struggle free from the chains.

Nanoha and Yuuno just laughed at how persistent Vivio is. With a few more minutes, they arrived at Nanoha's house and the adults exited the vehicle as soon as the engine died down.

"Mama! Mou! Don't leave me here!" Vivio cried, still bound by Yuuno's magic at the back seat of the car.

Thinking that the punishment was enough, Yuuno was about to release the child but Nanoha stopped him. Looking at purple eyes, he saw the glint of another 'Instructor Takamachi lesson' heading Vivio's way.

"Raising heart, please." Nanoha commanded her device, which flew around her head.

**[Yes my master. Barrier jacket set up. Stand by mode.]**

With the set up process completed and Nanoha is in aggressive mode, Nanoha gripped the green chains that's wrapped around Vivio's small body and instantly crushing it with her hands. She smiled at her daughter who just looked at her in awe. "Now let's go and prepare your dinner Vivio." She said as if it's the most common thing in the world. Deactivating her barrier jacket, she made her way inside her house, leaving the astonished blonds.

"And that was supposed to be a rank A spell too. Tsk! Your mama is being her 'aerial instructor' mode on the way home." Yunno cursed. It had been eight years since he taught the white mage how to use Raising Heart and he had wondered if it was even a good thing or bad. He felt his shirt being tugged by Vivio and his eyes looked at the curious orbs of Vivio. "What is it sweetie?" He asked.

"I think mama was really mad because you chained me. You know how much she hated the idea of me being chained like an animal." Vivio teased her uncle before skipping away from the now paling Yuuno.

"I think I need to write up my will now." Yuuno mumbled as he followed Vivio inside the house.

* * *

><p>It was already 7:30 and Nanoha was being pushed by her daughter down the stairs with enthusiasm. The matriarch found it amusing how her little girl was more excited of her mother spending time with Fate. Thinking of playing a few tricks on her daughter, she leaned back and put all her weight on her back that made Vivio off balance and fell on the ground. "Augh! Gravity weighing me down! I can't move!" Nanoha pretended, holding her laughter to herself.<p>

Vivio squirmed out of her mother's limp body, which she can tell is pretending. "Mama! Getoff! You'll be late!" She moaned in agony, as her mother's body was too heavy for her. Seeing her rabbit formed device, she weakly smiled at it, which indicated to let her transform.

With a nod, Sacred Heart did some punches while floating and in an instant Vivio transformed into her adult form. No barrier jacket and just Kris transformation magic with the alteration of her clothing to match her body.

The change completely threw Nanoha offguard. She skillfully rolled and took up a fight stance as her now adult-transformed daughter who was in a stance aswell. A smirk was evident on their faces while feeling each other's movement. "Now Vivio, what did mama say about barrier jacket setup inside the house?" she said, grinning like a cat.

"But it was mama's fault. And you said 'No barrier jacket', I didn't activate a barrier jacket right? Just a normal transformation magic." The child in adult form answered happily. It was one of the few occasions that she get to spar with her beloved mama. She shifted her weight up front and was about to land a punch on her mother when a blue magic circle appeared under her and multiple blue magic ropes tying her in place. "Argh! Uncle Yuuno!" Vivio cried out lour, struggling away from the magic binds.

Yunno came out from the living area with an apologetic expression. He has a hand at the back of his head as he forced a laughter while facing the Takamachi women. Seeing that his magic is starting to corrode on Vivio's body. _'Just great… another high ranking bind corrodes under her armor. Like mother like daughter.'_ He sighed and pointed his thumb on the living area. "Your date is here Nanoha." He informed Nanoha and gave Vivio a 'you-know-what-to-do' look.

With the bind completely gone and Vivio finally moving freely, she quickly lunges an attack to Nanoha. Confident smirk graced her lips since she knew her mother was not expecting the surprise attack. Instead of surprising her mother, the heterochromatic-eyed child was the one taken by shock. Her right fist, which she intended to inflict damage to her mother, is now being blocked by Nanoha's right open palm and a small smile gracing her mother's face. "AWW! And here I thought I finally got an upper hand with mama!" she whined.

Nanoha just chuckled and gave her daughter a light pat on the head. "Shall we go and see Fate-chan and Zafira now?" she asked her daughter who powered down and happily nodded her head. She knew her daughter like haing Zafira to watch over her and somehow it struck her as odd since the child prefers Zafira than Yuuno to watch over her. The three of them made their way to the living area where Zafira and Fate sat and waited for them.

* * *

><p>Fate was nerous so to speak. She patiently seated at the comfortable couch while Zafira was sitting just adjacent to her, feeling all calm. The blue wolf was in his human form, tanned and muscular body rested calmly on the chair. "Ne Zafira, who was that blond guy?" she asked. She had notice that Zafira just nodded his head silently to the blond-haired man whom she felt she had seen before.<p>

Zafira opened his left eye and examined the enforcer's worried look. He was already informed by his mistress that Fate knew nothing of the Takamachi and would like to keep it that way until it was revealed by Nanoha herself or Hayate. He grunted and shrugged from his position, thinking of the words he will say to the blond. "He is a friend of the mistress from Earth." He told the blond enforcer.

"Oh… So he's an Earthling?"

Zafira shook his head. "No. He's a mid-childan like you. He's the head librarian of the Infinity Library." He informed Fate.

Hearing the information regarding the 'Infinite Library', Fate finally remembered why the guy was familiar to her. She had heard of his name a few times from her brother and twin sister. Though her brother always call him 'ferret-boy librarian'. she smiled at the thought of her brother insulting her rival. _'Wait, rival? Rival in what?'_ she wondered. "Umm, is he somehow related to Nanoha?" she dared asked the stoic man. But her question was in vain as Zafira kept his moth shut.

Fate's train of thoughts and mental debate been interrupted when a child jumped on her lap and red/green eyes stared at her. Fate saw a wide-smiling child on her lap and she was startled at first then calmed down upon realizing it was Vivio. She patted the child on the head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hello Vivio, good evening." She said softly.

"Mou! Vivio! Don't jump on our guests. Sorry Fate-chan, Vivio was just excited to see you." Nanoha's voice rung to Fate's ears like an angel's voice and she quickly looked at her side and saw Nanoha.

The enforcer was in awe. Her date, Nanoha, was wearing plain casual clothes. A long light pink dress and a pair of white sandals. It was plain but beautiful for Nanoha. This sight made Fate's throat go dry and stare at the aerial instructor. But her admiration for the mahogany-haired woman came to a halt and her awed expression slightly turned grim when she saw Yuuno beside Nanoha, smiling at them. '_Now I'm having second thoughts of this date. Heck he might be her husband and Vivio's father!'_ she mentally scolded herself, not noticing her slender brows are now showing a frown.

Everyone noticed Fate's blank stare and frown over Yuuno. Nanoha just gave Yuuno a curious look with a raised of a brow, silently saying 'What did you do to her?'. The Wolkenritter guardian held his laughter and just let out a grunt so that he won't start laughing hard. Yuuno felt like he was being sliced by a scythe and he knew who was the one giving that feeling to him. He shivered aswell when Nanoha gave her a questioning look and he just returned a 'Nothing!' look aswell.

"Fate-san? Hello?" Vivio called out to her idol, waving her small hand infront of Fate's dazed face.

"Fate-chan, are you okay?" Nanoha asked, leaning close to Fate.

Hearing the melodious voice of Nanoha, Fate finally snapped out of her reverie. She sheepishly blushed and apologized for spacing out.

"It's alright. Shall we go now? I don't want to take up too much of your time Fate-chan." The aerial instructor suggested, knowing Fate might end up spacing out a lot from staying. She picked up her daughter and gave her to Zafira who gladly took the child. "Now Vivio, behave with Zafira and Yuuno-kun alright?" she requested to her daughter who enthusiastically agreed by nodding her head.

"Don't worry mama, Zaffy will take good care of me!" Said Vivio.

"Aw! Why does Vivio only think Zafira will take care of you? I'm here too! You're so unfair Vivio, I wonder if those genes of yours have any hatred towards me." Yuuno whined, feigning a pout.

The older Takamachi took this chance to drag Fate out of her house before her family starts to blurt out things that needed to be a secret. Actually, she hated keeping her background a secret, but due to certain circumstances, she needs to keep things in the dark.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Nanoha was surprised to see that aside from her own car, there's no black sports car that Fate usually drives. She gave Fate a questioning look and recived a silent shy apology.<p>

"Umm, my car is being repaired. I hope it's alright if I use my bike? Umm, I'll drive safe! Promise!" Fate blurted out in one breath. She knew that using her bike was not the most suitable ride for a date but she has no choice. _'Unless we fly. But we'll be spotted by a certain conniving commander._'

"Well Fate-chan is certainly original. But I must admit, you driving a bike like that just boosts up your appeal. I might fall for you if you keep it up." Nanoha said with a hint of mirth in her voice.

Fate felt her stomach doing backflips when she heard Nanoha saying she might fall for her. Her face lit up like Christmas tree seeing Nanoha's sweet smile to her. "u-umm… Please don't tease me Nanoha." she said, fidgeting under Nanoha's gaze. taking out her kes from her pocket, she lead the way to her bike. "Let's go?" she asked, offering a spare helmet to her companion.

Nanoha gladly took the helmet. Before putting it on her head, she took a few minutes to check on Fate's outfit and found the blond enforcer was looking rather dashing for the night. _'Mental note: must praise Fate for her outfit.'_ She noted as she put on the helmet and mounting sideway on the bike after Fate started it.

The driver felt Nanoha's hand snaked its way on her waist. First she was surprised that the woman knew where to hold and how to sit since she was wearing a dress and she blushed under her helmet knowing _where_ Nanoha was holding. She fought the urge to lean closer to Nanoha's touch and focused all her attention and will power to the road.

After a long thirty minute, drive south of central Mid, Fate stopped before a not-so classy restaurant. It may show some elegance but not to the point like a five-star restaurant. Fate hoped that Nanoha will like it since the place was recommended by her twin sister after consulting and begging her twin not to laugh at her. She gave a quick glance to her date who just removed her helmet and examined the area. '_Please let her like it!'_ mentally pleading while waiting for Nanoha to react.

The restaurant was not classy and it was perfect as Nanoha see it. It's a restaurant that specializes in Earth's cuisine and she had to admit she missed the taste of her home planet's food. Her arm linked with her date and she happily pulled Fate inside the restaurant. "You've done your research well Fate! How did you know I miss my home world's cuisine?" she asked gleefully.

Fate scratched her temples as she blushes at the sight of a happy Nanoha. "U-umm… I have good sources." She told her companion. As soon as they stepped inside, the patrons of the restaurant stopped dead on what they were doing and stared at Fate. Caught in awe, the patrons' couldn't believe their luck that Fate was there and with another woman no less.

Knowing the stares was all focused on her, Fate deliberately ignored all of the gawking and murmurs and just focused on her date. With Nanoha cling on her arm, shepostured herself in a dignified manner as they proceeded to the podium and ask for the reservation that Alicia had placed for them. They were lead to a table by a waiter and Fate took the liberty to act like a gentleman and assisted Nanoha to her seat. She did this out of instinct, which earned her a gentle 'thanks' from Nanoha. when her date is seated properly, she rushed to her own seat and proceeded to order their food to the waiter.

"So, Fate-chan." Nanoha called out, hoping to get Fate's full attention. When the blond was indeed paying attention to her , she found it quite remarkable how Fate's crimson eyes blend well with the flickering candle that's placed between them. "Thank you for taking me out today. Might I say I find you very stunning tonight."

Fate blushed yet again. "T-thank you Nanoha. uh… Y-You look beautiful. She stuttered, mentally slapping herself for the pathetic behavior.

"Nyahaha, don't be shy Fate-chan, it's just me. So, while waiting, shall we get to know each other? I would like to know more about the famous 'Enforcer Harlaown'." Nanoha inquired. She was really getting curious of the famed enforcer and now was the time to know about her.

"uh, sure? I'm not certain I'm that interesting. In return, I want to know about you too, Nanoha." Fate responded with a soft smile. _'atleast this way, I can learn more about her and her background.'_

Nanoha tapped her chin with her right index finger, posing as she's thinking of something. "Hayate already told me about you being the daughter of Dr. Precia Testarossa and your brother is Chrono-kun, but I don't get the whole 'Harlaown' thing."

"Oh! That? My mom married Chrono-nii's mother." She briefly explained, feeling nervous what Nanoha might react regarding her family. But to Fate's relief, Nanoha didn't even show any negative reactions. Just another sweet smile.

"That's nice. Finding true love is quite sweet."

Fate agreed. "Yes. So umm, I hope its alright to ask, but how come I never saw you before you entered RF6 six months ago?"

"I was confined for a year due to some 'minor' accident that delayed my application in the force." Nanoha answered, filtering any more details regarding it.

Crimson eyes soften its gaze to Nanoha and the aerial captain felt Fate's worried expression. Gently placing her hand over Fate's own, she showed the blond an assuring look that she was far from danger now. "I have Hayate to look after me eve though I know she just wants to lighten my workload by not making me sortie." She told Fate.

"So that's why you never go to battle when we have any attacks. Well aside a day ago." Fate realized.

"Yeps! Then I wonder, Fate-chan is a rank S+ without limiter correct?" Nanoha got a nod of an answer. "And a AA with limiter." Another nod. "So, how did Fate-chan became strong and learned magic?" she asked.

"I attended the 'St. Hilde Academy of Magic' for my basic magic training and 'Fourth Ground Forces Academy' for my military training. Aerial studies was taught to my there by Admiral Midget Crowbel." She told Nanoha. Somehow she felt Nanoha's hand flinch a little when she mentioned her teacher's name. giving her date a curious look, Nanoha waved her off and said it was nothing. "Alright, so about the enforcer studies, I practically lived in Artha so I learned a lot of the military from my mom, Lindy Harlaown and Chrono-nii." She ended her explanation.

Nanoha was amazed at Fate's background regarding TSAB. Compared to her, Fate was groomed to be a TSAB mage unlike her who just stumbled with an injured Yuuno in Ferret mode and was asked to help him gather some powerful artifacts and there she met the guild and Hayate. She was not groomed to be a mage nor was told of her risks. All she knew was loving the sky she came to call her sanctuary. "Amazing Fate-chan! I met Lindy-san before and I must say she is an admirable woman. And Chrono-kun's a great admiral too."

"Thanks. I try to be like them in terms of being a mage." Fate said shyly. "I think Nanoha's the amazing one. You are a rank B mage and yet you are the most renowned aerial combat instructor. Caro and Erio speak highly of you." somehow she felt Nanoha's hand flinch again.

"I just do what I usually do. I don't want anyone else undergo the pain of not flying anymore." The mahogany-haired captain said solemnly. Her hand gripped a little tighter on Fate's, feeling a surge of sadness as she remember her darkest time.

The blond felt the changed in her companion's demeanor and opted to affectionately hold Nanoha's hand back. Not thinking straight and acting on instinct, Fate raised Nanoha's hand to level her face and lightly kissed the back of her hand. It was her gesture to her sister in making her smile though she never tried it on anyone else. Realizing her sudden action and seeing Nanoha staring at her, blushing, she felt panic surge her veins and released Nanoha's hand from her grip. "O-Oh! Gomen! I wasn't-umm… I thought you were sad and I just did how I make my sis smile." She said in panic.

Nanoha was silent, toning out of any sounds. The only thing that occupied her mind was her crazy drumming heartbeat and the warmth on the back of her palm from Fate's lips. Her mind was in turmoil and it was the first time she had experienced it. Not even Yuuno gave her those feelings.

Fate continued to apologize as Nanoha didn't respond to her, thinking she might've offended her companion. She only stopped and saw Nanoha finally responding whe the waiter gave them their food.

The rest of dinner was quiet as much to Fate's fear. She kept on blaming herself for her actions and cursed the day she took 'flirting lesson' from her twin. She felt hurt, fearing that what she did might scare Nanoha away from her. _'So much for Signum's effort of telling me I like Nanoha. this sucks and its my fault.'_

Unknown to Fate, Nanoha was having a hard time calming her heart and managing her thoughts. Whenever she glances at the blond enforcer, she can feel a blush creeping on her cheeks and her heart racing. _'I swear Hayate's antics is rubbing off me. Oh god is she staring at me? I hope I'm pretty enough-UGH! Am acting like a school girl!'_

Both stared at their own plates, deep in thought until they finally called it a night. Fate apologized agan and this time, Nanoha just told her it was alright. Even along the ride back to Nanoha's house, Fate kept on apologizing for her action, that is until hey got to Nanoha's drive way.

"I'm sorry again Nanoha. I was just not thinking straight and I didn't like seeing you sad like that." Fate apologized for the nth time.

Getting tired of repeatedly telling the enforcer it was alright, Nanoha approached Fate and kissed her cheek. She smiled with Fate's shocked expression. "There we're even. Thank you for taking me out tonight Fate-chan. Next time maybe?" she told the blond who was still dazed.

Still lost in her turmoiled emotion, Fate found the courage to ask the thing that's eating her up. "Umm I hope your husband won't get mad at me since you um…" Fate was again silenced by Nanoha by a kiss. Not just any kiss but a quick peck on the lips. Even before she can react, Nanoha was now making her way to her door and giving her a curt bow before entering her house.

* * *

><p>Still lost and now confused, Fate rode her bike back to Long Arch dorms and mindlessly went to her room. Without even changing and focused on the last events, she was disturbed by a call from her device.<p>

**[Text message from Raising Heart sir. Shall I show it?]** Baridirche informed its master.

"Nanoha?" she groaned and felt fear again. "P-please…" she replied shakily.

With an instant, Baridirche materialized a blue plate monitor and showed a ten word text. Reading the message, Fate felt her stomach backflip and cold sweat run down her whole body. She couldn't help but widely smile and jump on her bed like a child.

**[Yuuno-kun is not my husband. I'm still single Fate-chan. (^-^)]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so,,, how was it? please give me your feedbacks and i'll try my best next time. thanks!**

**Snow-shuriken signing OUT~  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Glimpse of the Ace

**A/N: Wow~ it's been long time since I've updated. That sucks. I have no excuse, I will take all the balme so feel free to hunt me down (if anyone of you can :P) and torture me. **

**Now to thank my reviewers:  
>Honulicious :<strong> Well I remember my first date with my hubby. One word – 'SILENCE' hehehe. It was awkward at first and I thought I might put Fate in the same sitch.

**devilhamster :** Thanks for liking the Testarossa-Harlaown family. And yeah it's nice to see Alicia having some part in this.

**hinagiku13 :** Oh Fate have a big chance with Nanoha if she would be against Yuuno. As I wrote here, Vivio only thinks of him as his uncle. :D And about Nanoha fidgeting, in due time ^^,

**chibi0817 :** My late Xmas present to you.

**floire :** Well I thought I did destroyed it seeing as the date didn't turned out to be all mushy and stuff. Thanks for liking it.

**icyicy :** thank you for reading. Hope you continue to wait and read my fics. ;3

**ZonaRose :** thank you for your review. It's nice that you liked the ending of the last chapter and thought it was fluff :D

**Lance58 :** Updated! Thank you for making me one of your favorite authors. You my friend is one of my favorite reader/reviewer :D

**kaito kenshin :** thank you for your review, knowing that you won't be turned off or stop reading this. I have to admit I'm still a newbie in this and gathering some help from my mentors (you know who you guys are) some ideas and to my hubby for inspirations.

**BunnyxGirl :** the text and kiss is actually a real life experience. It was when my hubby and me first went out, not a date, but just hang out. Although I just kissed him on the cheek :/)

**Mello-san :** I'm sorry for the spelling, I don't check my checker *blush from embarrassment* but I hope it didn't ruin the whole concept. I'll try my best to check my grammar and spelling

**kris-tim :** Posted the new chapter ^^,

**CC :** thank you for loving the last chappie. Sadly there are not much of NanoFate here. But I hope it's still ok.

**CyberAngelOne :** well yeah this is still active, I guess I'm just all swamped up with work, life and pleasure to fit all of it in. And I plan for Fate to slowly find out who she is.

**deltawaves :** UPDATED

Hmm… is that all? Oh do ping me if I forgot someone but I assure you I'm thankful for your support and comments. ^/^. I hope you guys continue in reading this. So not to take up so much time here, I give you the update of Your Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Glimpse of the Ace<strong>

_It has been a few years since I found out about her existence. It's like she's the death reaper, clad in white, blasting the whole building of that damn scientist's hideout. The woman clad in white dress barrier jacket, burning red colored hair that radiated with the fire and a white half face mask covering her upper face. The woman who ended the J.S incident that involved the combat cyborgs manufacturing and one of the key factors that ended the plot of a mad scientist invading Mid Childa. The 'Ace of Aces'._

"Her device is unknown. I know that raccoon of a commander of mine know who she is but denies any information. Earth-bound mages have the tendency to hide things." Fate spoke of, looking at the various materials that involved the 'Ace of Aces'. On her right, a screen showing the exact same facial features giving her a questioning look.

The figure on the screen frowned and leaned away from the screen. "You're still looking for her? Geez little sis, that so-called 'Ace' may be just a myth."

Fate T. Harlaown looked at the right screen and glared at her twin. The smirk on Alicia's face was enough for her to be annoyed. "Licia-nee I WAS there. I saw her from afar. How her white colored barrier jacket illuminates of fiery red and her golden device shooting a very powerful beam. So powerful that it blew up the whole ten floors of that madman's base." She pointed out. On cue, she showed her sister a screen that has the image of a white with flaming red figure, standing in mid air around kilometers away and in an after-shooting stance. The figure, having the golden spear with pink wings pointed at the ground where she stood, has a blurred physical image aside from the colors. "This was taken by Bardiche itself, enough to be proof that she is true but not enough to identify who she is."

Alicia scrutinized the image, focusing intently at the blurred figure. Trained researcher and one of the top scientists in MidChilda, along with their mother Precia, she can't help but feel like the figure is familiar to her. "You know, I think I saw that 'Ace' somewhere before…" the older twin mused. She immediately disappeared from the screen that made Fate raised an inquiring brow.

"Nee-chan?"

After a minute, the more hyper-active Testarossa-Harlaown twin came back into Fate's viewing screen and showing a newspaper article at another screen. It was a bit old, judging from the date that it was published. It was dated nine years back. "So? Isn't that from Lindy-mama's collection? A Japan newspaper."

The other blond nodded her head. "Yep. See the small article below the headline?" Alicia pointed the quarter part of the column that shows a picture of a child, carrying a golden staff but unlike the 'Ace of Aces' staff, it's shaped like a pronged pointed staff colored with gold and sky blue. It looked like a long pointed rifle due to the pistol grip and detachable magazine present in the staff. The picture is blurred aswell but it was clear enough to see honey-red colored hair, tied in a twin ponytails and an outfit that's all tattered. "Magical girl A's defeats another monster. Still unknown.' I think this kid is that 'Ace' you are so eager to meet."

Crimson eyes of the younger twin looked at the blurry image of the child. If she would asses, the features are indeed the same with the 'Ace of Aces'. Aside from the torn up white attire and the blood covered skirt. "Indeed. So I guess one of the rumors that she is from another world can be true. But why did she show up here in Mid and at the right time too? Damn! If only Chrono and Hayate gave me the permission to question that mad scientist. He seems to know more about her." She cursed the security that TSAB had put on the madman she loathed.

"Fate enough about interrogating that man. He is a criminal and a loon. Mother already warned you of your encounter with him might lead to killing him." Alicia chided her younger twin. She can feel the rage that's pent up on Fate's heart, the anger she kept for the scientist. With a heavy sigh, all can Alicia do is to watch over her sibling. "He's not worth your rage. I have to admit, even if he's a criminal lunatic, I'm thankful for his genius idea. Mother aswell."

Fate's anger faltered and turned to a frown. She understood what her twin wanted to say and somehow she's thankful too. "Well mother did all the work therefore I don't owe him anything. But still, this Magical girl, as those earth beings reported…" she looked at the image and sighed. "There is a possibility she's the 'Ace of Aces'."

Researcher Alicia T. Harlaown gazed at her twin's look at the image she showed her. It was a mix of nostalgia, anxiety, and love. Yes she was sure it was love. It had been years, four years that the so-called 'Ace of Aces' disappeared and her twin just didn't gave up in looking for her. The missions she got as an enforcer also came in handy in gathering information about the mage but still it all ends up as a blank slate. "Sis' why do you pursue her so much? This 'Ace'… If she wants to take the credit of being the heroine of that war, then she should've shown herself long before. But hiding from the world she saved…"

"I know. I just…" Fate looked at her left, the image of the white mage with her back turned as she stood in mid air. This current picture, aside from those she gathered up, is unusual. The Ace held no device and her barrier jacket torn to the side, showing the black second layer barrier, and the most unusual is the bundle of clothing flapping around the mage. As if the white mage is carrying it. "The 'Ace of Aces' is someone I can relate to. Someone not belonging to this world."

"FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!" The renowned researcher scolded her twin. Her face showed anger and white pearly smile turned to angered scowl. Her crimson eyes glared at another set of crimson, though the latter showed fear. "You are a Testarossa-Harlaown. No more, no less. My twin sister, mother's daughter and mom's favorite. So don't you ever give me that 'not belonging' crap else I'll never upgrade that device of yours." She threatened.

Alicia's words stung Fate's heart. The look on her twin's face is both anger and sadness. Her eyes can't look straight at her sister's sadden ones as she knew why Alicia was angry. "G-gomene nee-san…" she apologized. Her voice was soft and her eyes still looked at the floor.

"Fate, you know I love you. We all do. You are Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. A Genius mage and a sexy-hot woman with rankings of S-Class. You are YOU." Alicia told her twin with a soft smile. Her small lecture earned her a quiet nod from Fate and she knew it was enough of the speeches. Her soft smile turned wicked and her eyes gleamed if mischief. "SOOO~ any plans with the hot single mother? The date may have failed but atleast you got a reward. I so want to see her in person. Watching her from the screen is boring."

Alicia's words tore Fate away from her obsessed look on the screen and blushed furiously at her twin's comment. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing the mischievous look of Alicia. "N-NEE-CHAN! Nanoha is not-wait…" she paused as she wondered if she would finish her sentence. The thought of Nanoha NOT being hot is alarming in her mind.

"Hoho! So you don't think she's a hot captain? Fate, Fate, Fate. Even I can see she's smoking hot. Minus the raging demon of the training area, being a single mom of a cute kid is something worth noting. Who knew you would like them single mothers." Alicia teased. Her taunt was making her twin blush even harder and it was taking all her will power not to laugh out loud. She now has a sly smile etched on her face as she watches her twin's internal struggle. "Shall I do a quick device visit and introduce myself to Captain Takamachi? I would really-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll tell mother that it's your fault why I was sick for a week since you 'asked' me to taste your newest drug to enhance the magical pool of a mage." Fate warned her mischievous twin whom frowned and gave in to her threat.

"Alright alright. Captain Harlaown is being overly protective again."

"Shut up!"

But Alicia grinned and said her goodbyes to Fate as the monitor went blank. All that is left is Fate and her multiple screens that shows the 'Ace of Aces'. "Just who are you…" she mused. However, her current musing came to a halt when a monitor popped beside her along with the loud sirens of the whole base, signaling of an emergency. The screen showed the worried/panic figure of her commander. Hayate Yagami.

"Hayate? What's wrong? What's with the alarm?"

"Sorry to disturb your vacation day again Fate-chan but I need you to make an emergency sortie. There are multiple sightings of some drones attack and there is a recent report of escaped prisoners at two planets. I had the StarS team and your team to check on it but I need you to go to the MidChilda interplanetary port and stop the drones going there and taking harm on the civillians!" Hayate commanded with her voice seeping of anxiousness. The order rung to Fate's ears like a huge gong and she immediately turned off her other monitors and jumped out of her chair.

"What prison Hayate?" Fate demanded.

"Labsorum and Kileek. The forwards are dealing with capturing Sette and Uno while my knights are after Tre and Quattro. You on the other hand, knowing you will rush to Gruen, will be deployed to the interport and intersect with the drones. AND THAT'S AN ORDER CAPTAIN TESTAROSSA-HARLAOWN!" Hayate's words were firm and commanding. Enough for Fate to silently growl and clenched her fist. Hayate sighed heavily and gave Fate a tired look. "I'm sorry Fate, I know you want to make sure he stays in prison but this mission 'm giving you is far more important." She told the blond.

"Your soldiers can handle it. Let me go to that prison Hayate!" Fate demanded. She was now standing up, both hands clenching tightly and eyes full of fury. "I never complained to your demands Commander Yagami but there are far more important places than the port. Tell me Commander, why send me there?"

The brunette eyed Fate like a hawk and gestured for a screen to show beside her. "Because you might miss the chance to finally see 'her'."

Hearing what Hayate said, Fate quickly dashed out of her room, taking Bardirche with her.

* * *

><p>High above the sky filled drones while the ground filled the Type Is as the securities and some flight mages are having trouble with dealing with the metallic enemies. Multiple magical shots and even blades tried to defeat the invaders but no matter how much they tried, the machines kept on moving and getting reinforcements.<p>

Among the men and few women who fought the drones, two women, one flying in the sky and the other on the ground, fought like it was nothing. Both wore white colored barrier jackets and black upper half face masks to cover their identity. The aerial white mage wore an all white and blue barrier jacket and blue armored armguards with her hair tied in twin ponytails being held by white ribbons, her clothes looking like a long dress while the ground mage wore a full-body black suit with white jacket.

Side ponytailed hairstyle swayed with the movement of the ground mage as she kept on smashing the drones with her fists. But instead of having an expression of being troubled, her visible lips showed a frown. "Mou! Why now of all the days! I was hoping to visit grandpa and grandma early and to suddenly find out about mama's secret is the most shocking thing that happened in my life!" The land mage whined as she knocked another drone down. She groaned when one of the drones pounce her and she had to kick it away due to frustration.

The aerial white mage blasted a huge pink beam that halved the flight drones. With the golden spear-like staff on her hand, the white mage stood in the air like it was nothing. "Don't complain. It's your fault that you didn't notice your aunt's subtle hints. Let's just finish this and make sure the plane is clear for flight." The older of the two ordered through telepathic link.

"Here I thought you would look good with each other... And you shot me with your magic before!" but the strike mage grinned and looked up to the aerial mage. "Guess that leads mama to-"

"Baby please focus? And how should I release you from that crazy guy's magic if not firing blaster three starlight breaker?" the aerial mage smiled sinisterly that made the ground mage shiver and quickly nodded her head, forgetting what she was supposed to say.

"But still, mama you're the hero of J.S incident! It's unfair you never told me. I owe you my life you know." the teenager whined, puffing out her left cheek. The so-called hero sighed and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm not a hero. And I do recall the reason I was there. So _your majesty_ please focus since we are on a tight schedule?" the white aerial mage commented. She fired a pink energy ball towards one of the flight drones going to the command tower. Upon collision of the energy ball to the machine, it quickly blew up without damaging the tower.

With the end of their discussion and the two almost wiping out the first wave of the ground and air drones, they stopped their attacks for minutes to check their surroundings. They saw that the workers and civilians are looking at them like they've seen nuclear powered mobile robots on their form. It's not like it's something new to that world that blasting huge beams and rainbow colored strikes to defeat enemies, so they both wondered to why those people are giving them such looks.

The other mages on the other hand were in awe at how fast and destructive the two women are. There are chances people wanted to take a recording or picture of the two mages but it made them look puzzled to why none of their image capturing devices worked when pointed at the mages. As if there are some jammers are surrounding them. Even TSAB deployed mages are surprised at the presence of the two and they knew and recognized the aerial white mage as the 'Ace of Aces'.

The Ace can hear the cheers and encouragements of her spectators and it just made her realize she was spending too much time under the sun. Inhaling a deep breath and inspecting her surroundings, she was left with one thing that could end it. "Evacuate everyone; I'm too tired of fighting these machines and mother clearly stated that we be home before breakfast tomorrow." The aerial white mage told the ground mage as she flew farther upward. After a good kilometer higher than her previous spot, she positioned herself to a firing shot. "Blaster One!" the white mage shouted which her spear-like device gleamed and loaded several cartridges onto it.

Hearing her mama's usage of blaster system, the ground mage made sure no one was in firing range and made sure she was still present if help was needed. Behind her mask showed the worried look into her dual colored eyes due to the side effects that the blaster system might do to the white coated Ace. She recalled how her auntie defined the power and danger of the Blaster system that only one person was able to handle. The rumored 'Ace of Aces', her own mother. _'Mama…'_ the teenager knew that her mother is up to something destructive. '_The reason why auntie said she's the 'Ace of Aces', the power of high ranking mage.'_

**[Firing lock is cancelled. Wide Area Search secured. You can fire away my master.] **The red jewel device spoke out making the aerial mage to grin. The Ace knew her device will make sure it would fire whatever she has in mind. The white mage positioned herself, steadying her stance as she prepares her shot, sighed in relief for the already known result of her move. "Tsudoe, Hoshi no Kagayaki" the Ace chanted that started the gathering of mana from all over the battle field.

"Zenryoku Zenkai!" **[STARLIGHT-]**

Aside from the Ace, the ground mage, the one been addressed as 'majesty', braced herself from the incoming impact. She knows, firsthand how powerful the oncoming blast is. How it could even wipe out an entire TSAB army if her mama were serious enough to be the devil.

**[BREAKER] **"BREAKER!"

With a strike from the golden speak-like staff to the pink magical orb, the power from the small orb escalated to a wide pink beam that served as a carpet ray, wiping out all that stood in its way. The power of an S+ class mage. The blast created clouds of smoke, covering the whole area aswell as the mages who fought hard to eliminate the drones. However, even if the strong blast crushed the mechanical flight and ground drones, the reinforcements came within the minute under the gloud of smoke, firing beams aimlessly, hoping to hit anyone on the area.

{Mama! Are you alright?} The so-called 'majesty' telepathically cried out.

Coughing some dust and trying to dodge the stray beams, the Ace fired her own small pink plasma orbs towards the enemies. {I'm fine. Please be careful there, I think I might go blaster two or three if someone hurts you.}

On the ground, the other white strike mage chuckled as she continues to punch and launch different attacks on the drones. {Mama, I'm the Sankt Kaiser, I won't go down so easily.} She boasted. But her being too cocky only leads her to be hit by a stray beam and the rapid moves of the ground drones. The Sankt Kaiser was pushed back as Type I drones marched towards her and fired their beams. She barely dodge each one as they got nearer and going for point blank. "I won't go down!" She shouted, she pulled her right arm back and charged up her rainbow colored magic, the kaiserfarbe. "Divine-"

**[Plasma Smasher]**

The Sankt Kaiser's move was halted and her device alarmed her of the incoming bombardment from above. She quickly jumped backward, meters away from the drones and watched them being fried by the unknown yellow thunder magic. "Whoa! So awesome!" she said in astonishment at the yellow energy that obliterated the drones.

But not knowing who fired the energy and her device still cooling for a few seconds after the ravaging pink beam, the Ace quickly dove down to protect her daughter from the possible threat. With an unbelievable speed, she produces four pink orbs and launched it to the source of the yellow colored magic. When her white colored shoes stepped on the ground, with her back turned from the Sankt Kaiser, she quickly put up a magic circle from her hand.

**[Protection]**

"Mama wait!" the Sankt Kaiser protested, grabbing the Ace's sleeve and pulling the left sleeve where the spear-like device is being held. "That move is from auntie's team. From Enforcer-"

"Uhm, are you the Ace of Aces?" a meek voice rung towards the two white mages' ears. The older of the two looked at the figure showing from the cloud of smoke and she can't help but step back and be on guard. "Who are you mage?" the Ace said in a slight deeper tone of her voice. She knew who the mage is but pretended not to know, for hers and her daughter's sake.

When the cloud of smoke finally disappeared, it was revealed that the other half of the drones are now in a pile of scrap as the mage, blond hair and black coat with black mini tight skirt, a metal gauntlet on her left hand and her right hand holding a scythe. The white cloak covering the coat of the mage flapped wildly as the wind blew it, giving her the dashing look. Her face showed a surprised mixed with longing look as she gazes at the person she's been looking for years. "Tell me, are you the Ace of Aces?" she asks avoiding the question that the white mage asked her.

The Ace sighed and lowered her guard before he lightning captain of RF6. "If that is what you wish to call me. You are Captain Fate Harlaown, of the lightning team in Riot Force Six. Under direct orders of Commander Hayate Yagami. Correct?" The Ace's voice was full of annoyance when she spoke of Hayate's name. She received a blush and nod from the lightning captain, even if she finds it cute, the thought of Hayate's plot just annoyed her. With a sigh, she motioned for her daughter to be ready for their escape.

"It seems you know me. But it's unfair I don't know much about you, Ace of Aces." Fate said with a pout. Her body wanted to move and cast a binding spell towards the famous white mage but the thought of a fight with her is not a good first impression. Her guts tells her to do so before it's too late but her rational thinking and the current situation is arguing with it.

Sankt Kaiser looked at her mother worriedly under her mask. Judging from her mother's stance, she can tell that the sudden transformation caused a huge strain on her body, just like her own. "Fat-I mean Enforcer Harlaown, thank you for your help but my mama and I need to go." She smiled and tapped her left wrist as if indicating the time. "We are on a tight schedule." She jumped upward, about ten feet above and she was swiped up by the older mage onto the air.

Fate was surprised at how fast the two moved. From just standing infront of her, talking with her, the teenager-looking mage distracted her and suddenly been swept off the air with the Ace of Aces. But being known as the Lightning captain, she silently ordered her device to change her form to Sonic Form and try to catch the fleeing white mages. Her mind focused on how the young strike mage addressed the Ace. "She called her mama? Why am I ending up being attracted to women with a daughter?" Her crimson eyes glared at the retreating figures, wondering to why they were leaving or escaping. But aside from glaring, her vision came to the sight of the flapping skirt of the Ace that made her speed decrease and her face to blush. She imagined herself banging her head on a concrete wall for her luck aswell as her perverted thoughts that suddenly popped on her mind.

Right ahead of the lightning mage, the known Ace sighed heavily as she tried her best to shake the fast mage away. "Mama! Why can't we just tell Fate-san about us? Auntie trusts her." The teenager suggested as her mother flew away from the lightning mage. She has thought that it was a wrong move since it was well known fact that Fate Harlaown is the fastest mage in TSAB when in the correct form. Her mother's grip tightened on her abdomen as they flew away. "Mama?"

"You are the Sankt Kaiser. I don't want anyone knowing that fact aside from the church, your auntie and your uncle. I don't want anyone from that incident to know about you and your lineage and the real plan of that man." The older mage stated firmly, trying to shake Fate away. '_How can we go and change back is she's chasing us.'_ Her mind cursed her devious cousin for having the lightning mage deployed on her location. "Raising heart, contact my scheming cousin please." She asked her device in a sweet/threatening manner.

**[Alright my master. Contacting TSAB RF6 commander… Apologies my master, call was rejected.]** Raising heart informed its master flatly. However, if the device can express emotion, it would either say it in a disappointed way or scared way.

The Ace's brows twitched in annoyance with the rejection of call from the commander of Riot Force Six. She wanted to blast Hayate's precious base to teach the brunette a lesson in discretion. She glances back and saw that the lightning mage was still tailing after her and she wondered if that was the extent of Fate's speed.

Back at Fate, her flight speed was not even near her usual speed when chasing the fast paced enemies. She was definitely holding back for unknown reasons. '_I want to catch her but somehow I feel I shouldn't. damn!' _Her mind screamed at her for making a simple decision to a complicated debate. Shaking her mental debate, she softly commanded her device to amp up her usual speed and catch up to the fleeing mages. Within a few seconds, she's already side by side with the Ace. "Caught up with you." She whispered triumphantly.

The sudden speed of Fate surprised the two white mages. This made the Ace to halt her flying and gripped tighter on the Sankt Kaiser protectively. She showed Fate a fake smile as she stayed in her current place. "You are indeed fast Captain of the Lightning team. That leads me to wonder why you stay in Riot Force Six if you have potential to exceed." She commented as she tries to think of a way to escape the fast mage.

Fate blushed by the other mage's comment. "I owe it to Hayate and I already belong to the Dimensional Navy as enforcer." She flicked her hand and produced some binding chains to bind the two white mages. "I'm sorry if I am binding you two but I need to question you back at the base."

The tight bind restricted the movement of the mages. The ace was thankful enough that her daughter was captured with her, else she would go ballistic if her daughter were to fall down. "Back at Long Arch? Is this Hayate's orders?" Ace questioned the blond mage who just shook her head.

"No. I…" Fate fidgeted and tried to avert her gaze away from the Ace. "I need to question you regarding the J.S incident. Why-" before she could finish her sentence, Fate heard a shattering sound from her captives.

"We're free!" Sankt Kaiser said cheerfully. The remains of the bind slowly eroded around the strike mage's armor.

The blond mage was shocked seeing that the struggle bind she casted was broken. Or should she correct, deteriorated. "How did-" she can't believe that a mere teenager managed to break away from her bind spell.

A soft smile etched on the Ace's face as her daughter's wide smile is showed to her. She patted the teenager's honey-blonde side ponytailed hair. "Very well done baby." She praised her daughter. At the back of her mind, she was thankful for her daughter's passive ability to erode binds on her. "Sorry Harlaown-san but binds don't work on my daughter." She informed the blond mage with a sweet smile. {Baby can you distract Fate-chan while I contact your uncle to transport us?} She mentally spoke to her daughter who nodded and. With the agreement of her daughter, she mentally linked her mind to her friend's and called out for help. {I need help!}

With her mother's orders, she turned her attention to Fate who was still surprised at her ability. A wide toothy grin was etched on her face as she called out the blond. "You look surprised Harlaown-taichou. By the way, I'm called the 'Sankt Kaiser Olivie Segbrecht', nice to meet you. " She said politely, slightly bowing her head to show her respect that her mother taught her.

Hearing the name 'Sankt Kaiser' took Fate's undivided attention. She knew the name very well as the ruler of the ancient Belka and the name Olivie was the last ruler of Ancient Belka. "Sankt Kaiser? You must be joking. The name of the last Sankt Kaiser was Olivie and she was killed during the Saint King Unification war. Or so the books say." She said in disbelief.

"Well yeah but here I am. Well part of her that is." Sankt Kaiser merely smiled widely. "It is as the books say that during the warring era, three kings stood as the most powerful but died after the war, well aside from Ixy that is. Yet what the books didn't say is that the two other kings are still alive today in modern Belka." She explained, referring to herself and her friend. A mental smile beamed on her mind as she remembers meeting the prince of Shutra.

Fate tried to remember her history lessons regarding the warring era. She unconsciously forgotten about the Ace of Aces as the revelation of the teenage mage was another surprising thing that happened. Sure the king of Galea, Ixpellia, is under the care of the Saint Church but the other two are the ones recorded of dead. "Alright, let's say that I believe that, how did you survived the years after the war?"

"Easy…" the teenage mage looked at her mother who was now showing a tired expression. "The incident of three years ago is the reason why I'm here." Her voice conveyed of sadness as her mind remembered of the fire and the sad face of her mother or the Ace as she have known before. The time she found out about her existence and the monster that is Jail Scagletti. She was scared of the madman that took her from her mama but she was thankful aswell for being born.

"Impossible! The only incident three years ago was-"

"The Jail Scagletti incident." Now it was the Ace who spoke. Adjusting her hold onto the Sankt Kaiser, her twin ponytails swayed along her swift movement and offered the blond mage a smile. "This is the first and last time you will hear this Fate Harlaown. Forget who my daughter is and I will spare your life. If that madman or anyone else tries to search and investigate on my daughter's life, I will personally hunt that person down and unleash my Starlight Breaker." She threatened the TSAB captain. Her words were hard and serious, as if she won't care who she was up against. Her left hand gripped on her device tighter and pointed it at Fate. "Even if it's Hayate Yagami's team who I am up against." With her last words, a magic circle appeared under her and glowed. "See you next time Fate-chan!" her voice became cheery as she bid her leave to the blond enforcer.

The last thing Fate saw was the cheery smile of the Sankt Kaiser and the smirk of the Ace of Aces before both of them disappeared after the magic circle glowed. Analyzing the type of spell, she can assume it was the Dimensional Transfer Spell that she once saw from the Wolkenritter. "Damn!" she yelled upon realizing that the Ace of Aces disappeared on her once again. Frustration filled her up and she hastily flew back to long arch and face her conniving commander.

* * *

><p>The brunette commander of Riot force 6 shivered when she felt an ominous feeling approaching on her current location. She deliberately rejected any calls from her cousin knowing that she would either be scolded or threatened to be shot. Her surveillance on the interplanetary port was cut when she got the message that the Ace of Aces will take flight. It was due to the AMF field that the Sankt Kaiser is capable of emitting.<p>

"Griffith report. What are the status of my knights and the forwards?" Hayate asks her lavander haired subordinate. Sitting on her chair as her unison device, Reinforce Zwei, floated around and gathering intel on the other knights. Her mind wondered to how did the fight in the interplanetary port went on, knowing she has the best captains on the area.

Griffith cleared his throat and faced his commander with a slight pale looking face.  
>He had just received the report of the successful interception of the Wolkenritter with the drones and the bad news of the escaped combat cyborgs and Jail Scagletti. But that wasn't the reason he was feeling scared. It was the small report at the interplanetary port. "Uhm.. Commander the drones have been subdued and only minor causalities are reported. Sadly, the combat cyborgs have escaped together with Jail Scagletti but none of our forces are in critical state." He said in a calm manner.<p>

Hayate raised a brow seeing that even if Griffith's voice was calm, his faced showed a bit of fear. "Is there something else? I can read on your face that you are leaving some major details." She pointed out.

Even before Griffith spoke, the main screen of the command room showed the visual of an angry looking Lightning team Captain. Everyone saw the rage in Fate's eyes and they all looked at their commander who just sat in her chair, smiling.

"Oh I guess the port is cleared now, am I right Fate-chan?" the commander asks the blond enforcer.

Crimson eyes glared at the living Lost Logia. She was flying back to their base and currently debating whether or not she will electrocute her scheming commander. "You know, you should really be running away by now commander. Because when I get there, I'll try my best NOT to fry you with my lightning magic." She warned her superior. Her mind can still recall her encounter with the Ace of Aces and the self-proclaimed Sankt Kaiser. "You planned this didn't you Hayate? You knew she would be there!"

Hayate shifted on her seat and smirked. It was not a total scheme since she didn't planned on the drones attacking MidChilda and the other prisons but the appearance of the Ace of Aces is something she can mentally proclaim she was part of. "I don't know what you are talking about. Since you are on your way back to base and that the others are done with their work, I'll assemble an emergency meeting with the captains and my knights." She ordered.

"Wait until we are in one room. I'll hack that grin away from your face." Fate said in intimidation towards her commander. Her visual then disappeared from the command room screen and the other staff had let out their held breath when the screen went off. Everyone didn't noticed they were holding their breaths the entire time their commander and the lightning captain are having a bicker.

* * *

><p>Reinforce Zwei flew towards her mistress and gave her a concerned look. "Hayate, was it really necessary that you made Fate see her? Her appearance today was just an emergency and I bet she's mentally killing you now with her Starlight Breaker." She said in her high-pitched voice.<p>

Hayate only stood up and gave order to Griffith in continuing to oversee the aftermath. Motioning for her unison device to follow her, they both left the command room and headed to her own office. _'It's time that the Ace of Aces should stop her hiding and to prepare for the prophecy.'_

When everyone that was deployed came back to base, the Wolkenritter and Fate was ordered to report to Hayate's office while the forwards have been ordered to rest for the day. Each of them gave their verbal report to their commander, as per procedure while trying to stop the blond mage from killing their commander. After the whole meeting scenario that consisted of multiple barriers being casted and binds, the blond mage calmed down and forgave Hayate. With the whole meeting ended Fate wondered to why among the officials of the RF6, they are missing the StarS captain. It made her feel disappointed that she was not able to see her for the whole day.

"Anything bothering you Testarossa?" Signum asks, noticing Fate's lack of concentration in the meeting.

Shaking her head to rid of the unusual feeling, she faced the confused look of Signum and weakly coughed. "I was just wondering where Nanoha is." she made sure her voice didn't crack when she answered the stoic knight.

Signum placed a hand under her chin and recalled the reason why the feared aerial mage was not present at the meeting. A minute of thinking, she remembered what her mistress told her. "Nanoha left early today. Mistress said she was going back to their home planet for the weekend for rest. The last attack took a lot of strain on her body." She told the blond mage. Though her voice maybe meek but firm, it conveyed her concern over the aerial mage. Not for the recent hospitalization, but also due to the attack at the interplanetary port. Regarding the intel on the status of the attack, she feared the mental stability of the people surrounding the area when they saw the Ace in her most feared power. _'Previous note that she is capable of damaging mentality due to the over excess pink blasts. As Shamal said to me.'_

"What? But last night she was just fine. And did you just said she was at the interplanetary port?" She has a baffled look on her face when she questioned Signum's answer.

The pink haired knight tilted her head a bit. It was like Nanoha to show the people around her that she was fine. "Apparently Shamal said that Nanoha needed some time off. Hayate gave the approval so she and Vivio are going to Earth for vacation. And yes they are. I believe their flight was an hour ago." She informed Fate.

This made Fate's blood run cold and gave Signum a shocked expression. She never realized that she was fighting battalions of drones and chasing after the Ace while Nanoha and Vivio were at the port, maybe defenseless since she didn't see the aerial mage fighting. Her body, upon instinct, was about to dash back to the port when Signum grabbed her and questioned her actions. "I have to make sure they are fine."

The sword knight shook her head and placed a hand atop of Fate's hair. She gently rubbed the blond's head, hoping it would calm her down. "Don't worry Testarossa, they are fine. The mistress got a call from Scrya saying that due to the attack, he was going to help Nanoha and Vivio get back to their planet safely."

Even with the assurance from Signum that both Nanoha and Vivio are safe, she gets the feeling that she lacked strength for not doing anything to protect the two. Prying away from Signum's grip, she excused herself and went back to her room. She felt useless for the two unlike the male blond who have helped them so Signum informed her.

"Nanoha or the Aces of Aces… If this happened again, who will I go after?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An how was it? Hope it's up to everyone's liking. I noticed while reading around and checking updates from my favorite series that people always say 'like'. Hmm.. maybe should out up a 'LIKE' Button too like facebook. Hehehe.**

So now I thought of a small Omake to give out a Christmas-y/new year-y feel.

**OMAKE:**

Christmas party at Riot Force 6. Cafeteria, gift giving time to the Aces.

**Hayate:** So we are going to exchange gifts now. Please tell us what you get and who is your mystery Santa. *smiles and placed the microphone on the pedestal.* I'll start okay? *grabs the rectangular black/red box with her name on it* Okay, my gift is from 'My scythe is sharper' I wonder who that is.

**-Hayate unwraps her gift-**

**Hayate:** I got me… uh? *Shows a black book with the name 'deathnote' on the front* A black notebook? Weird?

**-Everyone gasps upon seeing the gift-**

**Hayate:** what? Oh well, best way to take down the names of those I hate in the bureau. The computers these days are easily hacked by people and informations are easily leaked out. Thanks 'My scythe is sharper! Next up is Fate-chan!

**-Next Fate went up to the stage and pick up a yellow/black box-**

**Fate:** uhm, it's from 'listen or be shot'. *unwraps present and blushes* uhh I got a new black overcoat with metallic pauldrons on the shoulder(1) A note here says 'When in Sonic Drive mode, please wear this. I don't want to add up the bloodshed when they either be attacked by you or pass out from nosebleed. Note, don't bother the style, I already programmed Bardirche to change you in this when you shift to your Sonic Drive mode' *blush*

**-groans from some of the recruits and mages were heard when Fate tried the coat on that covered her body-**

**Hayate:** oh wow, guess that ends the fantasy of everyone. So show us that mode later Fate-chan so that our 'Final Fantasy' shall be granted. *grins* Up next is Nanoha.

**-Nanoha went up the stage and pick up a pink long-rectangular box that is a meter and a half high- **

**Nanoha:** For the record Hayate-chan, you might want to reconsider that 'Final Fantasy' thing if you want to live tomorrow. *Unwraps the present*Oh it's a wand. *examines the wand that had a yellow five pointed star inside a circle with a small feathered wing either side* I wonder why someone would give me a wand if I already have Raising heart.

**Fate:** I think there is a card Nanoha-chan. *points at the white card that fell off the gift*

**Nanoha:** *picks up the card* 'Use this if the battle is not so heavy. Constant use of RH is dangerous to our health and mentality' So it says.

**Fate:** Who is it from?

**Nanoha:** I don't know. There's no code name or some sort. This is so much an insult to me and RH.

**RH:** **[I wouldn't hesitate to SLB whoever gave this to my master.]**

**Nanoha:** RH be nice. Clearly this is just some joke. *looks up to the staff but found out she and Fate are the only ones in the cafeteria* anyone-? Eh? Where did everyone go?

**-Outside the base, everyone hid from the famous white devil-**

**Hayate:** Told you getting that sealing wand from that other magical girl is not a good idea for Nanoha's gift.

**Vita:** But everyone agreed that it's the best and safest gift for everyone's health involved!

**-End of Omake-**

(1) Refer to the coat of the most bad-ass villain in FF. :P

**A/N: Impromptu omake anyone? Haha so what did you get this Christmas? I got a new IPAD 2 from my hubby. :3 cheers! ~Snow-Shuriken signing off~**


End file.
